Rended
by Emiri-chan the GREAT
Summary: A 16 year old Kenshin is wounded in battle against the Shogunate, and now the Aizu have got a hold of him. But their captain is curious as to the dying warrior's shadowed past. (Don't worry, I won't kill Ken-ni. Maybe.) CHAPTER ELEVEN UP! FINISHED!YAAY!
1. Default Chapter

_**Rended  
**_  
"Oi! More sake!"  
"Move over, baka!"  
The drunken laughter of the boisterous thugs resounded off the walls of the teahouse. None of the guests dared to speak. Firelight from the hearth illuminated their dirty, scarred faces and glinted off partially-concealed weapons, made visible by the drunken state of their owners. The fighters joked, laughed, argued, and exchanged good-natured punches.

"You shoulda seen the guy's face after I said we was Aizu," hissed a bony, sunken faced man from his spot on the floor. "He almost fainted!"

"Well did ya see the other'n?" a grimy, heavyset one chuckled, fondling his sword along with the memory. "He even begged for me to kill him instead of his fam'ly! Ya should've seen_ his_ face when we gutted 'em."

They all laughed and downed yet another round of sake, kicking over the empty bottles that littered the floor. 

A tall, lean man had been sitting by himself, quietly sipping his sake. Now he turned to his captain, the leader of the drunken Aizu squad. "Taicho?"

The captain turned. He was a big, beefy man lined with large yet almost invisible scars from an endless list of combatants. He wore a neat, black beard and a red gi, and carried a sufficient amount of weaponry. At his side were twin katana and a set of nanchaku, not to mention the pair of daggers hidden within the sleeve of his gi. His presence was one of the most commanding in the room. 

"What is it, Yamada?" he said dully.

"Sir, I don't believe the men need to be drinking anymore than they've had. They might say something, let something slip to the wrong ears-"

"Relax, the men need their time," he admonished him. "We'll pull out in a few hours. The Shogunate wants us stationed in Kyoto by morning. We're less than two hours away, so we can afford to linger."

"What are our orders from the Shogunate?"

"We are to take out the leaders of the Ishin Shishi in Kyoto. They're living in some inn near the outskirts of town, delivering names to an assassin posted there. Apparently he's been taken care of. We wipe out anyone associated with the Imperialists, then we get paid and get the hell out of here," he said wearily.

"Hey boss! Come on over'n hava sake! S'good stuff!"

"Yeah, c'mon over!" the men shouted, grinning and brandishing their weapons, and laughing as someone accidentally knocked a water jug off the table with a loud crash.

"No thanks, boys," he called. The captain glanced over at a table across the room. "Not when there are more interesting things to think about," he muttered. 

The tall man gave him a questioning look. "Sir?"

"Look," he said in a low voice, pointing to a man seated in a dark corner of the teahouse. "That man hasn't moved since we came in. He's been sitting completely still in that exact same position for over an hour."

"And he has daisho,"the other man mused. "He must be a samurai."

"Yes, but for which side?" said the captain darkly. " I'm keeping an eye on him." 

_I sense something strange from this man. Something not right. He's strong, **very** strong; his sword has defeated many. And the look in his eyes...there is death within those eyes.  
_  
The captain's brow furrowed_. I must be wary of this one.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Damn fool, he thought furiously, tightening his grip on the hilt of the katana resting against his shoulder. _You should've been more careful!  
_  
The bullet wound in his side was screaming as it slowly stained his gi. His cloak and hat had managed to conceal the vast damage to his abdomen as well as his fiery hair as he'd strode through the door and taken the table furthest to the back. He'd been mentally kicking himself for over an hour now, and though his sake was untouched, the edges of his vision were beginning to blur. 

He felt the warmth of blood begin to soak through the heavy material of his cape, and a great, black-red blot was plainly visible within the folds of cloth. 

He didn't care.  
_  
Kenshin no baka!_ he gritted._ How could you have been so stupid?!  
_  
He'd known the men this morning were from the Shogunate, he'd known that they were always armed with rifles, he'd even memorized their patterns of attack!  
_  
How could you have missed the man on the left? You fool! Kami, I'm a damnfool!!   
_  
His eyes narrowed, glinting yellow amber, and the furrow in his brow deepened. His lip curled in a snarl. His anger sent more thoughts whirling through his head.  
_  
Maybe you deserved it, you murderer. You're no different from them, _part of his mind told him. _You should've died, you should've--_  
_  
Too much self-hatred, _another part said. _You can't stand your own being. You _wanted_ him to kill you, you wanted to die just like Tomoe--  
_  
He winced at that. Okay, _that_ had gone too far. 

The table was swaying. He blinked, trying to get it back into focus and failing, which made him even angrier. Another thousand curses went through his head.  
_  
You fool, you fool! It was an easy block! One stroke could have ended it right then and there! Shimatta, you _FOOL_!!_

Get it together, a voice in his head whispered. _You need to return to Okami-san. _The thought was both illogical and perfectly sensible.  
_  
Okami-san. Yes, I have to get back to the inn, back to Okami-san, _he agreed.

It had been weeks since he'd gone to the inn; for him the days had passed like months. During the days after his beloved Tomoe's death, he'd tried to embrace her teachings, struggled to form his own feelings and sense of reasoning, but it was so painful that he'd simply stopped trying. Unless he was told, he wouldn't eat or sleep. Not that he got much sleep when he tried.

He'd still performed his daily routines at the inn. Yes, he'd done whatever chores Okami-san told him to, he'd taken out whomever he was ordered, but the being performing these tasks was nothing more than an empty shell. It was worse than the guilt he'd had before over the many lives lost at his hands; there was no purpose to drive him, no living, feeling being behind it, no reason to live and fight and kill.

He simply stayed alive because he was told to do so.

If anything disrupted the routine, he would merely watch, letting events wash over him like waves that wore him away. His free will and conscious self had fallen to the wayside, and that's how things were...until this very rude awakening.

He gathered his strength, intending to rise from his seat. He would go back to the inn and talk to Okami-san. He'd always been fond of her; he loved her like his mother, though he dare not admit it even to himself.

Suddenly pain blasted from the wound, making his vision flash white. A soft cry was wrenched from his throat, his left hand clutching at the soaking fabric. His head fell, bent over the table. _Not good.  
Come on, Kenshin, get up. Get...get up...  
_  
A waiter came over to his table. He must have attracted some concerned looks from the other patrons. "Sir, are you alright? What's wrong?"  
"No...I'm fine, da...daijou...bu..." _Come on Kenshin, GET UP! One, two,thr-_  
_**AHHHHHH!!**  
_  
He saw red bursts of light of that hurt his eyes as much as his side. His teeth were tightly clenched together and sweat slid from his brow, but he was standing. His breathing emerged in short, ragged half-gasps.

"Sir, are you sure you don't need help? Should I fetch a doctor?"

"Nn...no..." _Come on, Kenshin, you can't afford to black out now. Just walk out the door and leave..._No. His body couldn't take any more.

"Sir?!"

With a groan he slid to the floor and lay facedown, lost in the darkness surrounding him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"--I don't know, the guy just collapsed!"

"Hey, he's just a kid!

"Oh, that poor boy--"

A small crowd was gathering around him. The captain watched as one man bent down to examine the fallen youth. 

He heard a rustle of clothing as the man removed the concealing cover from his face. Suddenly there was a gasp, and the man pulled back. The crowd parted to reveal a cascade of flame-colored hair underneath the hat's brim, and a puddle of blood that was spread across the floor. 

Immediately the captain's full attention was focused on the boy. He rose and strode across the length of the room to where he lay. Grabbing the boy's shoulders, he turned him over. 

The young, delicate features were whiter than a cherry blossom, and his left cheek was hidden by a ragged bandage. The captain inhaled sharply.   
If he was right...

Slowly he peeled it away, revealing an X-shaped scar that completely covered the boy's cheek.  
Red hair and a cross scar.  
_  
It's him._ _Hitokiri Battousai.   
_  
His men approached him from behind. Yamada cautiously leaned toward him, hand on the hilt of his katana. "Taicho?"

"Holy-"

"What the hell?!"

"Battousai!" yelped the sunken-faced man. "Captain, get away from him! That's the Battousai! Quick, run!"

"He's unconscious, you idiot-"

"Taicho, we must get rid of him," spat Yamada, drawing his sword. "We won't get better chances in combat with him than this."

"Yes, let's skin the demon now!" The other man began unsheathing weapons.

"_No_." The captain's reinforced steel tone made his men freeze. They stared at him.

"Taicho, what are you saying?"

"Have you gone crazy?! That's the hitokiri Battousai, for crying out loud! He'd just as soon gut you as look at you! You want us to leave him?!"

"Doesn't matter; look, it's just like they said. He's wounded."

"Yeah, even if we don't kill him he's done for."

"We're not leaving him," the captain said abruptly. "We're taking him with us."

His man gaped in absolute horror as their superior pulled the hitokiri up and put his arm around the captain's neck. He held him up and took him under his arm, his other hand grasping the boy around the waist. 

The captain turned and glared at his men. "We're leaving."  
No one moved. 

His stare contained a cold, lethal edge. "That was an order. Anyone feel like questioning my authority?" Apparently no one did.   
The patrons watched in fear as the men left, taking Battousai with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nn...unh..."

The captain squinted down at his unconscious burden, trying to see him through the rain. They'd been traveling for almost two hours, and their destination was coming into view.

The men were totally drenched, and each was totally mystified as to their captain's intent. What did he plan to do with the manslayer? The captain's pace was steady, despite the boy's extra weight. For some reason he seemed no heavier than a ball of cotton. 

The hitokiri's face had been expressionless for the majority of the trip, completely lost in sleep, but now a pained look was slowly overtaking his features, dark and grief stricken.

The captain watched his expression intently, almost coming to a halt. The boy looked so miserable, so pitiful. What was making him hurt so much? What was so terrible that it haunted _him_, the most dangerous, blood-stained warrior in the entire Bakumatsu, in his dreams? 

"Hold on, boy. We're almost there," the man murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was moving.

He could feel the faint touch of an unseen force pressing in on him, and from somewhere beyond his dark lair a drumming hum played in his ears.  
The purity and solidness of the black began to fade into a dull gray-blue, the touch becoming more and more forceful, beginning to pound. Cold was spreading into him from his fingertips, his extremities, as slowly he was informed of their presence. 

The touch was pain now, cold, crushing, hammering...wet.  
Rain.

The rain was clawing at his back like an animal, its roar echoing in his ears. Life was a blur of grey, moving onward before him. His head pounded, and an ache was growing near his heart. Part of him wondered why he was moving forward. His vision was hazy, and the edges were washed in red.  
_  
Blood_, he realized.  
Blood was staining the puddles beneath his feet, painting them a dark crimson.  
_  
Cold...blood......Tomoe?  
_  
An anguished, painful moan escaped him. Tomoe's blood.

Suddenly a pair of arms tightened around his waist that he had not felt before. Sounds floated in through gaps in the pouring rain. Voices.   
_There are others...no.  
_  
"No...no, get away...from me..._get away_--" He struggled against the hands that held him tightly in their grip. The force of his pushing knocked the other man to the ground and freed him from his grasp.

He stood shakily for a few moments, unaware of the horde of armed men who were carefully watching him, and tried to clear his vision. Then he swayed, his legs buckling as he fell to his knees. His breath was ragged, and his fingers dug into the flesh of his left side, red rainwater gushing from between them.   
_  
Ahhh...pain...why?_ He looked down at his abdomen in wonder. The blood loss prevented his brain from comprehending why he hurt. 

Finally his arms couldn't take anymore, and they collapsed under him, shaking with exhaustion. He could feel someone rolling him onto his back, and he pleaded that they leave him alone.  
_Alone...  
_  
A beautiful face sprung to his mind, dark hair flowing down her shoulders. He sobbed.   
"Ko...To...Tomoe...koishii," he croaked. With a final moan his head fell to the side, and he returned to his dark world once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The captain stared at the unconscious hitokiri wonderingly. _The boy should be dead by now_. 

He really hadn't expected him to last this long; they were approaching their destination. If he brought him to the Shogunate they'd have him executed, and he couldn't do that--  
_  
Snap out of it, _he told himself. He _was_ the enemy, after all.

A fear had begun to grow deep inside him. He was finding himself worrying about the flame-haired hitokiri's condition: _is he still in pain? Did the bleeding stop? How deep is the wound?   
_  
But endlessly more troubling to him were the two things that the boy had done. His face...that pitiful, heart-breaking sob that had been wrenched from the very depths of the boy's being...  
_  
Tomoe_, he had said. _Koishii_. Beloved.

The captain had heard rumors of what happened to the wife of Battousai. He knew now that they couldn't be true, though. The boy called her name in his sleep; what chance was there that he could have...

The captain shook his head. Stop thinking and start walking.

"Taicho?" The captain turned to see Yamada at his shoulder. "Yes."

"What, um...exactly what are you going to do with the Battousai...?"

The captain sighed. He honestly didn't know.

Suddenly he eyed a cave, made in the rock overhang overgrown with vegetation. It wasn't that big, but it was big enough, and it faced away from the city. The plants made it almost unnoticeable, and he realized he'd been staring at it for quite a while and never realized it.

Completely hidden. Both ways.

The captain stopped and turned around, facing Yamada. "You know what? I don't know what I'll do with him."

"T-Taicho?"

"I honestly don't know what to do right now. But I know what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to let the boy die. You men can do whatever you want; I don't care if you stay, I don't care if you go report me for treason." 

The captain smiled dryly. "But it's pouring rain and I for one am going to get out of it. I won't leave the boy to the Shogunate just yet."

The men were in absolute shock.  
You didn't defy Shogunate orders, you just didn't. And yet here was their captain, their Taicho, saying he was going to save the most notorious assassin in the entire Bakumatsu revolution. For the Imperialists, of all people! The_ Ishin Shishi!_

The captain waited. These men had been with him for almost twelve years. Now their loyalty was being tested. Would they follow? Or...  
Slowly one man stepped forward, looking very unsure, then straightened, and bowed to him in salute. One by one, the others did the same.  
The captain smiled. He turned and resolutely began trudging up the muddy slope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was running. Why...?  
_  
Tomoe...wait...for me..._ Why couldn't he reach her?

He couldn't see her. He couldn't see anything. But he knew she was there.   
He breathed in the beautiful, wonderful scent of her white plum perfume. It was everywhere, wrapping him so completely in its gentleness that he couldn't think.

He didn't want to think.

He was there with her, if only for the briefest of moments. She was allowing him to rest for the first time in an eternity, and he wouldn't push that away. _Tomoe, let me be with you. I want to stay..._

"No. Not yet, koishii."

He was startled from his obliviousness by the sound of her voice. Not a dream or illusion, but a real voice, so close to him that he could touch...

"You have more ahead of you, beloved. There are others that need you."

It was dark. A black room. _Tomoe, I...I can't...  
_  
"You've been blaming yourself, beloved. You've been suffering for so long, please, don't blame yourself anymore. I see now how you've felt for all these years, how you've grieved. All the heartache you've suffered shouldn't have had to be."  
_  
Tomoe...I need you...  
_  
"I love you, koishii. Stay alive. For me, beloved. I cannot explain it to you now, but please...live."  
_  
Tomoe...Tomoe, wait! **Tomoe!   
**  
No..._ He let out a choked sob. _Please...don't leave me...  
_  
~~~~~

Yamada sat at the mouth of the cave, watching the pouring rain. It had been almost two hours since they'd taken refuge in their cave hideout, and it showed no signs of letting up. In fact, it was getting worse.

The tall man cast a glance across the room where his captain was tending to the boy. Two or three other men had gathered around Battousai, perhaps concerned for him, perhaps concerned for the captain. It was always possible he would wake up, those feral eyes flashing, and kill the traitorous Shogunate allies with one stroke...

Yamada sighed and turned his attention back to the rain. _I hope he knows what he's doing. I don't know about this, I just don't.   
_  
Meanwhile the captain had other things on his mind.

The hitokiri's wound had become infected. His skin was a dangerous yellow tinged with grey. His body temperature seemed to have sky-rocketed, and his breathing was far too shallow. Barely noticeable.

"Is he dead, Taicho?" A man in a tan tunic knelt, hands on his knees, to face his seated captain.   
From the glances he threw Battousai's way, the man was obviously nervous, but he didn't edge away from the boy.

"No. But unless we do something soon, Inoue, he will be," the captain grated. 

Inoue looked down at the flame-haired hitokiri. He could partially understand why their captain felt the way that he did, why he wanted to save him. He was only a child. 

But this also conflicted the man. The tales told of this hitokiri Battousai were the most frightening of all the children's stories, for not only were these the most horrible of all the tales, these were more than just legend or rumor.

They were true.

That realization sent chills down his spine. All of the men the hitokiri had ruthlessly slaughtered, the tales of the uncountable numbers of people who'd died at his hands. 

The way he'd received that mark on his cheek...

The captain had told his men of the rumors, back before the attack on that last village. Inoue hadn't been happy with how the assignment had gone. Most of the men just kept slashing; a few of them had enjoyed it.  
But somehow he just couldn't understand how anyone could keep killing for sport.

He looked at the boy's face, studying his features, half hidden by his long, golden-red hair. _The Battousai...he's so young, yet he's managed to survive by being a murderer all these years...What kind of person does a life like that make, I wonder?  
_  
The captain had bound the hitokiri's wound as best he could, propping his head up with his own gi, which he'd removed from the boy to dress the injury. He noted grimly that there were no visible scars on his body.   
_Which means that he either has never seen battle...yeah, right...or he's so good no one's ever gotten a shot in.   
_  
The captain's eyes narrowed._ It's obviously the second, but...if he's so skilled, why was he hit this time? No one in that Shogunate attack was good enough to beat him.  
_  
He knew that thought would keep him up tonight._   
It's just as well. Someone will need to stay with the boy.  
_  
Meanwhile the men had settled in. A few of them had started playing gambling games with what little they had; others were fast asleep in corners of the cave, away from the drafty entrance, covered with their own cloaks._  
_  
The heavyset man and the man with the sunken face were among the gamblers, tossing dice carelessly. The big man was looking across the room at the comatose hitokiri, studying him and their captain carefully.  
By the look on his face he didn't trust Battousai one bit, nor did he like the fact that his Taicho was helping him.

"What's wrong, Takashi-san?" the bony man queried. "Battousai getting on your nerves?"

"We should have left him," the man growled. "If he doesn't kill us the Shogunate damn well will. And the Ishin? Hah! Better to commit suicide."   
He spat across the floor. "I don't like this, Tori. Not at all."

"We could always kill him when the captain falls asleep," suggested Tori, breath whistling through his nostrils. "'Don't see the need, though. He'll be dead in the morning."

"Let's hope you're right. The stories I've heard...all I can say is that if he lives through this, we sure as hell won't."_  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't looking good.

The boy had almost stopped breathing and he was getting worse. Nothing they did seemed to be helping; it was as though the hitokiri was refusing to heal.   
A sickening rasp kept resounding in the boy's chest, and almost as bad was the pale, yellow-greyish cast his skin had acquired. 

_Chances are it's lead poisoning. Who knows how long the pellets were in there, _the captain thought, rewrapping his bandage. _Something's behind all this. The kid's got conflicts, that's for sure.   
_  
Suddenly the boy cried out, gasping, as though there wasn't enough air. The men gasped and drew back from Battousai as he lashed out. His breathing had stabilized somewhat, but his wound had suddenly begun to bleed again, red soaking through the white bandage. 

Battousai's hands grasped at the dirt, and his teeth were clenched as tightly as his fists. The captain tried to calm to him, make him lie still. He held the hitokiri down tightly. The boy sobbed almost incoherently as he writhed in agony, calling for--

"--Tomoe...no, stay_..._Tomoe_, _**_TOMOE!!_**" He struggled to free himself from the captain's grasp.   
_  
He isn't awake, _the captain realized.

Finally Battousai thudded back to the earth, his chest heaving. "No.....Tomoe..."

A single tear trickled down his cheek, his eyes tightly shut. The captain watched, mesmerized, as the drop made its way down the boy's neck and into his hair.  
He reached up, trying to touch something...or someone...that only he could see. 

"Tomoe," he cried softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't..." He sobbed.  
"I didn't want you to die..."

The captain couldn't take anymore. He reached forward and grasped Battousai's outstretched hand. "She knows, kid. She knows, it's okay," he said softly.  
The men looked up at their captain, startled. What...?

The boy's eyes opened with a confused look. Slowly they focused and he stared up at the man's face. He looked uncertain, his brow furrowed.  
_  
So, the legends were wrong_, thought the captain. _His eyes aren't yellow at all; they're lavender_.   
He was reminded briefly of the wisteria that grew in the hills of his childhood home. 

The boy looked up at him for a while, studying him, then suddenly his confusion was replaced with panic. He felt the ground next to him, searching.   
"Taicho, he's searching for his swords," Inoue whispered.   
_  
He's right_, he realized. A cold chill ran up his spine. "What're you doing, kid?"

"_Who are you_?" The captain jumped. Battousai's voice ran colder than ice, venom dripping from the words.

"I won't ask again. Who are you?" The hitokiri's eyes were glowing a bright yellow now, narrowed to slits. "Give me back my swords."

"I'm sorry kid, I can't do that. You might hurt someone."

"_I'll do more than hurt you if you don't give them back,_" he gritted, his eyes burning.

"I don't mean to be obvious, but..." the captain said, raising an eyebrow. He nodded at the red-stained bandage. "You are wounded."

"I could still take you out," Battousai muttered.

"Really?" the captain said smoothly. "I don't think she'd like it if you did that, do you?"

All the hitokiri could do was stare in shock and uncertainty.   
"...no..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(whew)  
Did ya like it so far? Don't worry, there'll be action later.  
Pleeze be generous with reviews, good or bad.  
^_^X  
Emiri-chan 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I was nervous!

Hi Megan-chan! Hi Kristal! Hi Jessi-chan! ^_~x

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, yadda yadda yadda.  
(Wish I did own it though. HEEHEE...)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two

~:~  
Abruptly the boy inhaled, sharp with pain, his attention now focused on his torn abdomen.

"Kid, you need to lay down," the captain ordered him. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Doesn't matter," the hitokiri murmured, staring at the ceiling. His face was bleak, desolate with whatever thoughts his mind concealed.

The captain looked unsure about what to do next. They had no supplies and on top of that Battousai didn't seem to care in the least if he was dying.  
The rain was coming down harder, and the drafty cave wasn't going to help the boy's condition.

"Should we move him to the village?" Inoue asked him quietly, as they watched the hitokiri's mournful yellow eyes stare at nothing.

"I don't know," the captain murmured. "The boy doesn't seem to be able to take that yet. We'll wait a while, see how it goes."

"Who are you?" The captain looked at the hitokiri blankly. "Huh?"

"Who are you?" he said, a little more forceful. "You never answered my question."

The captain smiled. "We're a squad of the Aizu branch of Ishin Shishi. We were on our way to Kyoto when we found you."

Battousai remained silent at this. He lifted his gaze to the captain's face, then stared back at the stone. ".....when's my execution?"

"What?!" the captain said, startled.

"We all know Aizu works for The Shogunate. So when are you going to kill me?" 

The captain was almost horrified by the impassiveness in the boy's voice. How could he just not care like that? How could he decide to just give up and die?!

"Now look here," he said angrily. "You may not like how life has been for you, but giving up on life at your age and simply killing off your beliefs is just too damn stupid for me to let you go through with it!!"

"It's stupidity that got me into this mess in the first place," Battousai muttered. "Why do you care?"

"Because I made the exact same mistake and I am _not_--" He stopped himself in mid-yell.

Battousai watched the captain's face curiously, his expression mildly surprised. "...What's your name?"

The captain looked at him blankly, then his face broke into a smile. "Haiyashii. Haiyashii Kenji." 

The boy nodded, his expression thoughtful. Captain Haiyashii looked at the boy sideways.  
"What's yours?"

Battousai stared. "Hunh?"

"Your real name. It can't be Battousai."

The hitokiri hesitated. Then, "Himura. Himura Kenshin."

"Kenshin." Heart of sword. How appropriate. _So he still won't tell me his name, _he thought, sighing internally.

"Well, Himura, I think it's about time you stopped this nonsense with deathwishes. You've got a long way to go before you die, so try and enjoy life a little before giving up, huh?"

Himura's expression went dim, solemn and thoughtful. "...there was a time..." _When Tomoe was here, _he thought desperately_. Koishii...  
_  
"You were in love with her, weren't you?"

"...yes." Had he said it out loud?

"You really shouldn't blame yourself, boy. There was nothing you could've done."

"_You don't understand,_" he said angrily, his face hidden by his hair. "And how could he?" Himura spat bitterly, speaking mostly to himself. "How could _you?_ You're nothing but a worthless murderer, a fool in the game of the Bakumatsu. I've killed more people than I could ever save; why did I think I could make any sort of difference? You fool, you fool!" 

Suddenly the train of thought from back at the teahouse emerged as he tightly gripped his cloak. _You'resomeaninglesswhatdifferencewoulditmakeifyoudiedthepeoplewouldb esomuchhappierallthelovedonesofthosepeoplewouldbesogratefulyourenotfi ttoliveanymorethantheShogunatewhatjusticedidyouthinkyoucouldserveyour enothingbutaFOOLA**WORTHLESSFOOL--  
**_  
The intensity of the hatred overwhelmed him, and he fell back onto the makeshift bedding with a cry caught in his throat. 

"Why..._why_...? Can't I..."__The hitokiri gave a choked, angry sob, pounding the stone.   
Koishii. Why won't you let me come with you? I...don't want to stay here. I can't.

He felt a hand rest on his head and stroke his hair, like a father might touch his son if he were sleeping. The boy realized he'd been speaking aloud.   
His face tightened, and the tears began to fall. He struggled with them. 

"It's okay to cry, kid. If you don't get it out of your system, you'll die. And I don't mean physically."

"I'm already dead," he murmured, tears flowing down his cheeks, dripping like rain onto the gi beneath his head. 

The captain looked at him with a controlled expression. _  
_  
The boy moaned, rolling onto his good side, and the darkness reached for him.__

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi everyone. Was this good enough? 

Reiken-san, you're absolutely right. I didn't even think about that!  
Of course, I haven't even seen the OVA yet, but me and my fanfic obsessed self, I went ahead and read way, WAY too many fanfics about it. Plus, I love RK, but I was only recently...say five, six months ago...introduced to the series. I know about most of it and characters like Shishio-sama, Misao and the like from all the fics I read. 

Oh yes, and this story is set approximately four weeks, perhaps a month after Tomoe's death.

I believe what happened is Katsura-san had been informed of the incident,[by Kenshin, by somebody,(gimme a break, I'm reaching)], and the servants around him got ahold of the story. They spread it to their families, others overheard them talking...

If there are any more inconsistancies with plot or story, please tell me! Thanks.  
Doomo arigatou gozaimasu yo! ^_~x

Okay, now then. _Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to write we go... _`_`x;;


	3. Chapter Three

*.*x;; Wow. Well whatever the public wants, it shall receive. I'm so grateful for your reviews; they're all extremely appreciated! Oh, and yes, Clarus-san, I like seeing Kenshin get babied as well. ^_^x Here ya go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sue me or I'll sic Mibu's wolf on you. [And for all you Saitoh fangirls, (like me,) I don't mean in a good way. ^_~x ]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_  
Chapter 3__

Why does she hurt him so? The captain wondered, stroking the boy's hair. _And why does it hurt me? _

Rumor had it that Battousai's wife had been killed in battle trying to protect him, and he felt responsible for her death. Seeing the boy hurt so had affected the man to the core of his being.

Himura had long since cried himself to sleep, but Haiyashii didn't leave his side. The hitokiri's breathing had evened, but his skin was still a poisonous yellow-grey, and his fever was not abating. 

On top of that his men were getting restless. He could tell they didn't trust the hitokiri; they would probably try to kill him whenever the opportunity arose.

Haiyashii watched as the boy stirred in his sleep, another painful moan escaping his lips. _This is not looking good.   
_Captain Haiyashii mopped the boy's soaking brow with a damp cloth. 

Suddenly he began to shiver violently, and gave a soft cry. Battousai was obviously in severe pain, and there was nothing that could be done now. The hitokiri woke himself with his own scream, fingernails dug so deeply into the fabric that it tore. He looked despairingly up at the captain, fighting to keep silent. 

"H...Help..."

"I can't," gritted Haiyashii. He gripped the hitokiri's hand. "Just hang on, kid. _Hang on_."

"Taicho?" Two of the captain's men approached him cautiously. It was Tori and Takashi.

"Doshita, Takashi-san?" Captain Haiyashii turned to his men with a few last words of encouragement to the straining boy.

The man fidgeted uncomfortably. "How, uh...how's the Battousai doing?" 

"He's dying," he said abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Taicho-san, that's sort of what we wanted to talk to you about," Tori explained in his usual hiss. "We need to speak to you in private."

"...Okay." The captain nodded at them, "Go. I'll be right there." He turned to the boy. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't move and try to stay awake 'till I get back. Are you..." 

Himura managed to nod. "-go-" 

Reluctantly the man nodded and, rising, pushed aside the curtain of soaked vegetation and stepped out of the cave into the pouring rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain was becoming unbearable.  
He couldn't focus; white-hot fire was coursing through his veins, consuming him with every beat of his heart. The hitokiri clenched his teeth, trying to keep from screaming in agony.

Suddenly he was aware of shadows, dark shapes moving above him.   
White. White cloth; a gi. And there, an arm and...no, more than one...arm...wait.

Swords.

He struggled to sit up as the five men approached him, forcing himself up on his elbows and half rolling half-falling onto his stomach.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_**" The men laughed as the hitokiri lay gasping. 

He'd fallen directly onto his wound.

"What's the matter, Battousai?" one sneered. "Is something hurting you?" The man aimed a hard kick directly at the boy's injured side.

He jerked reflexively into a fetal position , muscles contracting in spasms, completely taken by the pain. He didn't dare breathe, lest his chest explode with the agony.

Another man turned him over onto his back, roaring with laughter. "Well, legendary hitokiri, how does it feel to be on the wrong end of a fight for once? Ya like it?" The man leaned his sword over his shoulder and punched Battousai in the face, knocking him into the wall. He coughed and choked up blood onto the cold stone. 

The men leered at him, smirks pasted on their faces. "If you liked that, then let's see how you like the wrong end of a sword," one said mockingly.   
_  
Okay...that...does it..._ Battousai forced himself to his hands and knees, willing his shaking away._ I...may not care if...I die, but...if I'm killed...by amateurs like these...I'll be more than...a little annoyed..._

He grabbed the cloak at his knees, his hands in fists. His hands touched something hard. The hitokiri's expression was tinged with surprise. _What...? _Without looking down he felt along the object. His eyes widened as he realized it had a handle.

A hilt.

When the captain had bent down to tell him he was leaving, he'd hidden his daisho under the cloak. Just in case the boy needed them.  
_  
Okay, I'm starting...to like this guy...  
_  
"You'll...regret this..." he gasped. Slowly he placed his hand under the cloth, grasping the sword's hilt. "I swear by all the Kami that...you'll regret this..."

"Mmm, don't think so. You won't, though. You won't be alive to regret it." The man raised his sword, ready to take the hitokiri's head clear off his shoulders with one gory strike.  
_  
Got to time this right. One, two, **three**-- _With a vertical sweep the hitokiri slammed the man with the saya and knocked him backward into the others. 

Every head turned just in time to see the hitokiri seemingly murder three of their comrades. 

The sound of weapons was loud in the cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tori, what is it? I refuse to walk much further," Captain Haiyashii demanded angrily of the two men.

"It's only a bit more, Taicho," the man answered. "Just a little more--"

"No. We will talk here," the captain said firmly. "We're already well out of hearing range. I won't ask you again. _What is going on?_"

"Captain, we've been talking with the other men, and...we've come to a decision. We can't let Battousai live."

"Yes you can and will. I decide whether or not we kill prisoners."

"Yes Taicho, but as of now you are officially stripped of your position. You are disobeying direct Shogunate orders, and we can't allow you to let the satsujin escape. Imagine, the Shogunate leaders watch as we march triumphantly into headquarters, carrying hitokiri Battousai's head in on a spear; delivering him to them on a silver platter. We'd be key officers in the government, of the highest rank and title, and the benefits would move up from there." 

Takashi gave a greasy smile. "Yes. It's just too bad that you can't share that with us. You and your stupid notions about the murderer; you couldn't just do as you're told and kill him."

"Taicho, we're here to give you one last chance. If you agree to join us now then you'll share all the benefits and you won't have to get your hands dirty."

The captain had remained composed until that statement. His eyes flashed. "And you think that I'll leave him because of money."

"So damn stubborn. For years you've been at the head of the line slaying men for the Shogunate; merciless, cold, killing the 'innocent', and doing your job. What is so different about this one?!" Tori spat.

The captain gazed at the men steadily. "...Because he is myself. I have a chance to correct the mistakes that I made. Mistakes that are now being made again."

He stood resolutely, his hands in fists at his sides. "If you think for a moment that I'll pass that up for a worthless pile of money than you're a lot more of a bastard and a fool than I took you for."

"Peh. Still clinging to the laughable honor that was so prized in the revolution's prime. Well Taicho, I'll tell you something. Now the Bakumatsu knows better than to fall for useless ideals like those. You should learn that as well."   
The man drew his katana, Takashi following with his wakizashi and ken. "It's a shame you won't have that priviledge."

"...Don't bet on it."   
**WHAM.   
**  
With one blow from his nanchaku the two were dead. The captain looked down at the bodies with disdain, red dripping from the weapon in his hands. "But even though I have the chance, I won't learn a lie." Then he sprinted for the cave, praying the boy had been able to hold out with the daisho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every man had attacked at once, and he couldn't have run. He'd had no choice. That's what he kept telling himself.  
So why did he feel that awful pain near his heart?

Kenshin lay where he'd dragged himself in the rain, watching the pouring sky, blood blurring his vision although none of it was his. Men were piled inside the cave almost waist high, the stone floor slick with dark red blood, swords randomly scattered about. 

The hitokiri's right hand was clutching weakly at his wound now. He didn't have the strength to scream, nor even to tense his body. If he had he'd be deaf, and probably dead.   
_  
I hope the...man...Haiyashii...hope he made it...  
_  
As if on cue, he heard the swift sound of footsteps heading for straight for him. _Well, that answered that question...  
_  
"Hey kid, you alright? Kid?!" The man sounded frightened. Slowly he reached for a pulse.

"H...hello to you too..." 

"Ahh! Jeez, don't scare me like that!" The boy couldn't help giving a pale smile.

Haiyashii's eyes went dim. "The men. Are they..." Himura closed his eyes. There was a silence as he let it sink in.

"You gonna kill me for killing your men?" he asked quietly.   
The captain gave a small smile. "Kid, I couldn't if I tried to. Is there anyplace nearby I can take you? Some kind of Ishin shelter, maybe a village?"

"Th-there..." The hitokiri strained to point to a cluster of houses in the distance. It was toward the base of the mountains, nestled in its shadow. 

"But that's too far, you won't last 'till then," he cried, staring at the winding path which led to the village. 

"It's the only...place we can...both be...safe..." Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head, closed, and he went limp in Haiyashii's arms. "Himura. Himura!" He shook the boy, trying to get him to wake up.   
It was no use.

"Gods help us," he gritted, lifting him in arms and tearing away towards the village in a run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks, Reiken-san! You can send as many reviews as you want, or you can e-mail me if you want to. Both are fine with me!!  
Thank you, everyone! (sniff sniff)  
And I quote K.A. Applegate: "I know, I know, it's rotten of me to leave you hanging..."

(thinks) Hmmm...Shinsengumi.  
Maybe I'll go ahead and... 


	4. Chapter Four

AAAH!!! Please spare me, O mighty Wrath of Me!   
(Starts bowing like she's in a Buddist temple) I'm so evil, I'll try not to cliffhang, but I had to so I could get more chapters out quick. Gomen nasai!

Don't worry guys, more is coming soon. I'm working as fast as I can. I have this whole week off, so I'm going to write every day!

Whoo. I don't think I've ever written so much fanfic in one sitting. -_-x;   
By the way, that was a typo in the disclaimer. I meant 'sue me **_and_** I'll sic Mibu's wolf on you.' Not 'or.' Oro? *_ Oi. One of my smarter moments. Orooo!

Do I still have an audience? Everybody still with me?  
I hope so. Tell me if I get boring. Heck, tell me if I don't!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Oh for crying out loud, haven't I said it enough already?! **I don't own Ken-ni,** do I have to keep rubbing it in?!?! (_sniff_)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4  
  
She was repelling him, keeping him away.  
_  
Don't push me away, koishii. Don't fight me. Onegai..._

He was in a room, a place of waiting, holding. "You have to fight, koishii. I don't want to be away from you either, beloved, but this is how it must be."  
_  
No, Tomoe... Why--_

"Please beloved, I can't, I can't explain. It is beyond me to do so. Please understand, koishii."  
_  
But I miss you so badly...it hurts, beloved...  
_  
"I know, my love. Aishiteiru. Please remember that; let it drive you on. It is up to you now. I cannot force you, nor can I stop you from doing what you choose, but I beg you, beloved...live for me. Live for the people who need your help."  
_  
Koishii, please don't leave again...please--_

"Aishiteiru..._koishii._" Her voice faded away, receding into the light.   
_  
No! TOMOE! Anata...no...Why are you running from me? _Again he was left only with himself and his turmoiled thoughts._ Is it...the accident...I...I didn't..._

The darkness was growing. A storm.

Cold fear ran down his spine as he realized it would devour him in its depths, pulling him away. It would mutate him, alter his being. A change was going to come soon.

Very soon.

And he couldn't help wondering if it would be for better or worse.  
With that thought he receded into the darkness, lying dormant from the world.

And fading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi! Matte! Chotto matte kudasai! Onegai!" The villagers on the road ran in fear of the big, sword-armed man carrying a bloody boy in his arms. The village was still a good ways away from the thatched roofs he could see, but those coming from the road might be able to help. 

Or so the captain thought.

His shoulders were beginning to droop with the strain of holding the hitokiri for so long, and there was no blood coming from the wound. It had all long since drained away in the rain water.

"No! Please wait, you have to help me save this boy," he said despairingly. A group of three or four villagers, afraid though they were, paused tentatively to hear what he had to say. 

"Please, I've been traveling for hours, he's dying," he told them. "He's burning with fever, and his wound is very bad. He's lost a lot of blood. Onegai..." His eyes pleaded with the villagers.

"...Follow us."

A half hour later they entered the village gates, the captain running as fast as his tired body could take him. The people backed away in whispers, keeping their distance.

"Oh no--"

"Himura?! It's Himura-san!"

"Quick, get the sensei--"  
_  
So they know him, he thought. _"Hurry, get him inside, over here," one villager urged him.

He quickly laid the limp boy onto the tatami mat resting on the floor of the hut. He leaned in, listening to the boy's chest. His blood froze.  
He wasn't breathing.  
_  
Oh shit_. "Shimatta-- Kid?! No, come on kid!" He felt the boy's wrist. It was   
cold; there was almost no pulse.

"Kid, wake up, _come on _! HIMURA!!"  
No response. 

He bent and began to breathe into him, giving him oxygen. _Come on kid, please--_

Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open, and a great gasp of air shook his body. He laid back on the mat, gulping huge breaths as if he would never breathe again. He stared up at Haiyashii, confusion and pain engulfing his features. 

"That's it kid, just breathe. It'll be okay, just keep breathing," he said, his voice sounding relieved beyond comprehension. 

He put the boy's forehead against his own, hugging his body to him. The only sound was Himura's ragged breaths, each one making the captain so grateful he'd lived that it shocked him. 

"...h...Haiya...shii.." 

"Shhh, relax, don't talk. The doctor will be here soon. Just lay there." He put a rolled up cloth under the hitokiri's head and laid him comfortably on the mat. "I'm glad you made it, kid." 

"......" He watched him, too weak and surprised to speak.   
There were tears in the captain's eyes. "Mattaku," he muttered wiping   
them with his sleeve.

"...Dammit, I thought I told you never to scare me like that!" Slowly a weak smile spread on the boy's bloodless lips. "You'll be alright now, kid."

"...h...you...thank you...tou-san." Haiyashii stared at him in utter shock. He smiled, and shut his eyes, slipping peacefully into unconsciousness.

The captain watched Himura's expression of complete but not unnatural calm. His smile was one of complete comfort and trust.  
_  
Father...me? He thinks of me like his father...? _With that, the village doctor arrived and politely asked the man to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you Ishin?" the village leader asked nervously. "You brought him here, so I assume that you are on their side."

"Are you?" the warrior said quietly.

The man gulped. "Yes."

"Then so am I. I'll follow Himura."

"Battousai?" the man asked incredulously. "Do you know who he is?" 

"No. And neither do you."

The man frowned, his eyes narrowed. "I suggest you learn as much as I have from my time with him, stranger. That man is a cold-blooded murderer, a satsujin of the most fearsome title. He has even killed his own men. If you are wise you'll stay away from him."

"And I suggest you learn more about someone than their profession," he said harshly. The other man stepped back from the bite in the captain's tone.

"The boy is not the cold-blooded, merciless manslayer he's been made out to be. He's been buried deep in death and gore and blood and the rotting ideals of the Bakumatsu. It's all he's ever known. That is what I've come to see from my time with him. And now I see that he is to be pitied more than the most defenseless man ever born." 

Captain Hayashii's eyes were hard with a cold light. "If you are wise, you'll be more perceptive of those around you."

"Takeda-san! Takeda-san!" A villager in a blue tunic came running. It was a scout.

"What is it now?" the leader ground out.

"There is a man approaching, sir. In a red tunic," the man panted. "It appears he's a soldier; I don't know what group."

"Where?" Haiyashii asked grimly. "Show me this man."

The villagers parted as he made his way to the lookout. 

On the road in the pouring rain was a single man. His hood was up, concealing his face from view. Then he lifted his head.

The captain recognized him immediately.   
"Inoue!"

He looked in the direction of the shout. Inoue's face lit up. "Taicho-sama!"

He ran to meet his superior, obviously happy that Haiyashii was alive. "I overheard the men talking about the assault," he told him. "I'm sorry I didn't stay and help you, but they said they weren't going to hurt you."

"So they were traitors among traitors," muttered Haiyashii. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I left before the attack. Is Battousai...?"

"He'll be alright, the doctor is tending to him now."

An expression of relief spread across his face, but relief was quickly   
replaced with seriousness. "Taicho, I must warn you. I have seen the Shogunate, and something very important and very bad is about to happen. I told the Superiors that the men were killed, and I was dismissed from the Squad as I was the only one left. Soon they'll probably be after me, but I had to tell you before it was too late. The Shogunate decided to send in a new squad since ours was disbanded, one that could kill that man, Katsura, and the hitokiri Battousai." 

Inoue hesitated.   
"...They've sent in the Shinsengumi."

The captain froze. The wind seemed much colder now; the rain hit him like knives.

Battousai was in no condition to take on the Shinsengumi, and the captain knew he wouldn't be able to protect the boy from these warriors.  
_  
We are in deep, deep trouble.  
_  
"...Go. I'll stay and do what I can. Thank you, my friend...and Inoue..."

"Yes, Taicho?"

"Good luck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyelids fluttered half-open, and he groggily arranged his thoughts.  
_  
Haiyashii..._

He felt beside him, but this time it was not for his swords. Was he there? Kenshin had just started to worry when a hand touched his. 

"Rest, kid. It's okay, I'm right here." He smiled, giving a a small sigh of relief, and nodded.

Tucking his head back into the blankets, he drifted off once more. Haiyashii watched him as he slept, keeping a hand on his head, stroking his soft, flame-colored hair. 

His eyelashes fluttered in unknown dreams, his breathing soft and mellow. The rasping had left, and the sickly tone of his skin was gone as well, though he was still very pale.  
_  
He really is just a child after all_, Haiyashii thought, looking warmly at the boy. _He looks so innocent when he's asleep... _

His brow furrowed. _How is it possible that he is the lengendary executioner of Kyoto? I still haven't seen him kill, so...Maybe I don't know who he is._  
_  
...What is he like when he kills? _he wondered. Haiyashii watched as the boy stirred in his sleep.

He hoped he would never have to see.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay people, here comes the Shinsengumi! I don't know much about them, or at least not enough, so bear with me. I'm gonna feature...yes evryone, Mibu's wolf himself...Saitoh Hajime!!!  
YAY!

Okay, he's gonna be alone, (sorry if there are others that I'm omitting, I only know so much,) but hey, there'll be kick-butt ACTION, so who's complaining? Nobody!  
(I _hope_.)

Multiple reviews are EXCEEDINGLY WELCOME, and if you have advice, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE! Doomo arigatou, mina-san!  
^_^X

Now then. Back to work... 


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you so much for the advice everyone! And thanks SO much for the website!!! I really appreciate it. 

I'm working as fast as I can with my parents breathing down my neck, and all my stupid schoolwork is piling up, so **_pleeze_** bear with me here!

Okay, let's see...I think I'm going to include Okita's name, and maybe the kid too, but Saitoh is going to be separated from them, 'cause he wants to do Kenshin in himself. Does that make sense? I hope so.

Okay, here goes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Disclaimer: I refuse to say more on the grounds that it may cause my insanity. Please see second, third, or fourth chapter if you want to know.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5  
**  
Sun.

It was filtering through something, maybe trees; he saw dark spots in the red. His chest was aching. He could feel the warmth of sunlight against his face and the beat of his own heart, his breathing. He also felt the softness of the blanket over him, and the mat beneath him. 

"...h...uhn..." Slowly he stretched his arms, breathing deeply. He reached for his swords.   
They weren't there.

His eyes snapped open and he searched frantically around the floor.

"Looking for these?"

He turned around quickly at the sound of the captain's voice. Haiyashii held the katana and wakizashi up over his head. He regarded the boy solemnly. 

"You had a very high fever. You were poisoned from your bullet wound, and you'd almost stopped breathing, so I took you here like you'd told me."

Himura held out his hand, and Haiyashii placed the swords in it. The hitokiri laid back on the mat, holding them to his chest. He was staring at the ceiling again. 

The captain sighed. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. I guess." He looked at the captain for a moment, then sat up straight.

"...Why did you save me?"

The captain remained silent, thinking to himself. When he finally spoke, his expression was both dark and confused. "I'll answer your question. But not now. Right now I have something to ask you."

Himura cocked his head, puzzled. He nodded for Haiyashii to go ahead.

The captain took a deep breath. "What happened?" 

"What?" the boy said, confused.

"Tomoe." He froze. "Who is she, and what happened?"

Himura closed his eyes. He hesitated. "...of all the questions you could ask...why this one...?" He seemed to be talking to no one in particular. Resolve gripped his features as he opened his eyes.

"Alright. I owe you this much. You saved my life as much as she did, and I owe it to both her and you."

The hitokiri took a deep, shuddering breath. Haiyashii could see how much it was going to hurt him to tell him this, but he couldn't back down. The captain had thought about it almost all night for the two weeks Himura had been recovering, and he'd made his decision long ago.

"...It was one of my first assignments," he began slowly. "I had just taken another name to be...eliminated...and I'd gone to a restaurant to eat. I met a woman there; beautiful, long raven hair, coal black eyes, skin the soft color of flower petals. The air around her was always filled with the scent of white plum."   
He paused, eyes unfocused, watching a face that was visible to only him. "She was being bothered by some thugs, so I helped her. Later that night, another man challenged me; a manslayer like myself. I disposed of him rather...messily. He ended up bleeding all over the woman. She'd followed me..." Himura struggled with the words. "She told me it was to thank me for...saving her..." He swallowed, cleared his throat.

It was amazing how uncomfortable the boy looked.

"Later I learned she'd deliberately been trying to find me, to take revenge. I'd...killed her fiancé, in a battle. She was to be wed to him when he returned." The boy's face was ashen. Haiyashii had a feeling that he hadn't talked about this since it happened.

"Tomoe had originally wanted to fake getting close to me, so that the Shogunate could take me out. But she didn't foresee that the two of us were actually in love. She changed her plans of revenge. We had pretended to be man and wife as a cover, but she told me she wanted to do it for real. So we were married. And for the first time in my entire life, I was happy. _We_ were happy...  
"Then it was discovered we had a traitor. I had been set up. I was nearly killed; the battle was losing. But I gathered my strength for one last...attack..." Himura choked on the words. He was crying.  
"Tomoe...my beloved...she wanted to save me, so she threw herself in front of me, ready to defend me with her dagger..." _No. It couldn't be. _Haiyashii was beginning to see where this was heading. It was scaring him. 

_Was that really it? This really happened? But how could-- The rumors never said that he'd--  
_  
"I couldn't stop, I never even saw her until I--until...I..." The tears flowed freely now, streaming down his face. "Tomoe...she...was bleeding. All over the ground, all over me...it was all my fault, I could have stopped, I could have just died...she'd be alive right now, if..." He surpressed a sob. The boy buried his face in his hands, head bent over shame, grief, and numerous other emotions the captain could only guess.

Haiyashii stared at the hitokiri. He was in shock. Only sixteen, yet he'd gone through so much. The captain could only imagine what the last few years had done to the hitokiri, what kind of pain he must still be going through. Himura stayed with his head in his hands, crying as if he'd never stop. 

His shoulders shook silently. Haiyashii sat there for a few moments. Then he stood and walked to the boy's side. Himura looked up with confused, tear-stained eyes as the captain sat down next to him and took him in his arms. 

It was more than either of them could bear.

Haiyashii held the boy to him, rocking back and forth, stroking his hair as he cried inconsolably into the fabric of his gi. He lay there curled up in the captain's arms like a child. The two stayed that way for a long while, a father and son sharing time. For even though Haiyashii was in no way related to him, Kenshin was growing to know the captain as...his father.  
_  
Father...? My..**.father**?! _

Suddenly Himura began struggling to escape the captain's arms. 

"No," he gasped, writhing in his grasp. He sounded frightened. "I can't--you have to stay away from me--I'll kill you--you'll die, you'll leave me just like all the others--" 

"Shhh, shhh..." The captain tightened his grip on the boy's arms, trying to calm him down. "I'm not going anywhere, kid. Just relax, you're not fully recovered yet."

"You don't understand!_ Let me go!_ Let me go..." Kenshin slumped, his shoulders falling. He was too tired to fight anymore. He lay there in the captain's arms, somehow comforted and miserable at the same time. The silence was enough to break a man.

Captain Hayashii gently put the boy back onto his mat. "We'll leave when you're well enough to walk. I'll take you where ever you want." He hesitated. "Where is it you need to go?" 

Himura's expression was suddenly even. "I must return to Katsura-san. He hasn't heard from me in over a month. Rumors say I'm dead, so I'll need to get back and tell him they're wrong. Give my report, receive instructions for the next battle...whatever else needs to be done before this war is over." His voice was flat, the emotion completely cut off from his being.

Haiyashii regarded the hitokiri with a new respect. The boy put aside his own conflicts and struggles, even staining his own soul to bring forth what he must see as a new era, full of promise for the future, where people could stop their battles and cease the flow of bloody rivers. 

The captain's brow furrowed in thought. How many times had he thought about what it meant to be a soldier, yet never really brought himself to see the truth?

"Haiyashii-san?" A voice called him from outside. It was the village leader.

"Come in here," Haiyashii called. "We can talk inside."

Himura wiped his face as very timidly the leader entered, accompanied by a few other men from the village square. They peered at the hitokiri with frightened eyes. "O..ohayou, Himura-san." The boy nodded solemnly. 

"What news have you for me?"

"Well, um, the third Shinsengumi captain has made his first move. You told us if he ever went to that particular area and...and traveled without his men..."

"Yes. Thank you." Himura sat up and painfully climbed to his feet. He stood, shaking.

"Oi, what are you doing? You can't walk yet, you're too weak," Haiyashii said with concern, taking a hold of the boy's arm. "If you're really going anywhere, I'm coming with you."

"_No!_--" Himura stopped himself. "No. You'll get in the way. I don't want you hurt."

"I can take care of myself. You can't," he said bluntly. "You can hardly stand, let alone walk. I'm coming with you and that's final, young ma--" Haiyashii pulled up in surprise at his own comment. The captain blushed. 

His father had said the exact same thing to him when he was h--

He stopped himself in mid-thought.   
If the captain had even thought to himself the words "_when I was your age,_" he didn't think he'd be able to stand it.

"Anyway, I'll leave now if you want, but only with me accompanying you." Himura smiled weakly and leaned on the captain's shoulder. "Thank you."

Exactly two hours later the pair had left, traveling side by side once again down the road that led to Kyoto. And the Kami only knew what awaited them there.

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I know, I know, it's short and Saitoh isn't in it yet. Really.  
I'm sorry for the short chapters in this thing, but it's the only way I can get them out fast. Bear with me!

Oi oi. Back to the writing board...

Let's see some reviews. Oh, and how do you want Saitoh's name spelled?  
Saitoh or Saitou? 


	6. Chapter Six

Okay, like I said...  
SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'M TRYING TO BE QUICK! AAAAH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer:...heehee...Hahahahaha....BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHH!! (eyes get swirly) I...don't own him. Nope, I don't. Heehee.....own him....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

  
Chapter 6

_Why is it every time I start traveling, it** rains?!  
**_  
The captain wiped his soaking face, feeling the drops fall from his saya, water streaming from his clothing. They'd been traveling for over two days now with no decent meals and no place to sleep, the heavy rain having ruined thier food and after losing what money they'd had in the mud.

The captain had never been so embarrassed in his life. He slipped in the puddles and managed to get both him and Himura soaking and muddier than they'd been before.

_If we don't find a dry place soon we'll drown_, he thought irritably. _This kind of weather is for the mandarin ducks._

"How far is the next town?" Himura asked. He sounded exhausted. 

"Don't worry, we'll stop in a few minutes," Haiyashii assured him. "The inn's right up ahead."

The boy had been leaning on Haiyashii for support for almost the entire trip. Finally he'd gotten so tired and weak that the captain had offered to carry him. He was on his back now, piggyback style, head lolling as water trickled down his hair into his eyes. The red gold flowed down his back like blood, a cascade of liquid crimson in the darkness.

They were almost there; the captain could see the soft, yellow glow of its lights in the distance. At this rate it would take ten, twenty minutes to arrive. The dirt path was steep and a little narrow, but wide enough to let horses pass. The visibility of the slippery road was reduced to almost nothing. The only thing he could see was the light.

"Hey, you hanging on back there, kid?" Haiyashii craned his head to look the hitokiri in the face. 

"I'm alright, let's just get there soon," the boy murmured, blinking to escape the water splashing in his eyes. The kid looked as though he were ready to pass out.

"There," he said, pointing. "You see it? That's where we'll stop, okay?"

"Okay...mm..."

The captain made his way up the steps to the entrance. He rapped on it with a quick, "Gomen kudasai!" and walked in. The interior wasn't very big, just large enough to allow a good many guests to 'check in' at once. Further down the hall sliding doors could be seen, leading to the rooms. 

An old woman approached them. "Irasshaimase," she said with a polite bow. "I assume you'll be needing a place to stay." The woman pursed her lips in a scolding manner, putting a hand to her mouth. "My. You look like you've been traveling for a long time." 

"I have," the captain told her, "but I have a bit of a problem; you see, I lost all my money in the storm, and this boy is very tired. If you could just lend us a room for the night--" 

"Ah, I see," she nodded, looking over his shoulder. "Well, I'm not one to turn out a little one. Douzo, right this way."

The grey-haired woman led them down the corridor to a room, which was occupied with about eight men. "I'm sorry, but what with the storm I can't give you a room of your own," she apologized. "Will you be comfortable here?"

"Hai, this should do fine. Would you mind bringing some tea?"

"Of course not. I'll bring it up right away. Poor boy," the woman said sympathetically, as he sat down on the pillows, completely drained, soaking and muddy from the rain.

He looked up at her sleepily, and his eyes widened slightly. "Okami-san," he muttered almost incoherently, a small smile spreading across his face. 

It was true, the woman did remind him of Okami-san, but neither of the two knew what he was talking about. The woman nodded and smiled at him, noting his confusion with amusement.  
_  
They think I'm babbling_, he thought, his thinking fuzzy. He smiled again.  
Then he pretended to nod off.   
"Well, I'll go get that tea now," she said, still smiling at the boy. 

"Thank you, et-to..." 

"Ah, sumimasen. Call me Michiko. Yoroshiku..."

"Aa. Haiyashii des'. Douzo yoroshiku, and thank you very much. We will pay you for the room, if you want we could work for you--"

"Iie, I refuse. You two may stay, my treat." Michiko's grin broadened, then she bowed and left, sliding the door closed behind her.

"You know, you end up being so incredibly lucky no matter what you do," he told Himura. "She could have just kicked us out."

"Yes, but she didn't. She reminds me of Okami-san." Haiyashii raised an eyebrow. "The old woman who was the caretaker of the last in I stayed in," he explained. "She was kind too, only she had the bad habit of embarrassing me sometimes." The boy blushed at an unknown memory. Then there was a brief flicker of pain which was quickly replaced with calm.   
His mask.

Haiyashii decided to let it drop. He lay next to Himura on the pillows and told him to get some rest, propping up his own upper half to keep watch. 

So far he didn't think the men had noticed them, but they were in Kyoto, and here there was not a single man who didn't know the name and trademark appearance of Battousai, even if they'd never seen him. 

Himura fell asleep almost immediately, and Haiyashii almost followed. The soft crackle of the fire across the room and the swash of rain on the roof were almost like a lullaby, and the quiet whispers of the other men in the room were almost his undoing, had not Michiko-san come with the tea. She set it down with a "douzo" and quickly left. Haiyashii knew she must have many other guests to attend to. 

What he didn't know was who shared the inn with them at that very moment, in a room only two doors down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi, is something wrong?" the boy asked a cloaked figure sitting across from him. 

"No. I feel someone...a fighter is here in the inn. Very strong ki, one of the strongest I've felt...can't tell if it's Shogunate or Ishin, though." The man's voice was clouded in thought. 

"What's our next move?"

"_Your_ next move is to head back to headquarters. I take on the manslayer alone."

"But--what if you can't..." The boy almost faltered under the glare the man gave him. "...take him..." He gulped.

"I can take him," the man growled. Then he gave a sleek smile. "And even if I couldn't do you think I would pass up the opportunity? The strongest Imperialist versus myself...Should be interesting." 

"Sumimasen, I apologize for the wait," Michiko said hurriedly, opening the door and depositing their tea in front of the men. Suddenly she coughed.

"G-gomen n-nasai, but could you please put that out?" she choked. "We don't allow smoking."

Saitoh gave her a narrow eyed glare, dousing his cigarette in the teapot. She hurried away to get another, a little intimidated to say the least.

"Saitoh-san, was that necessary?" asked yet another cloaked figure from a dark corner of the room, scowling as he lit up a second one. "She was merely stating policy."

Mibu's Wolf puffed another breath of smoke into the air. "Doesn't matter. I won't refrain from my pleasures just because of policy, as I'm sure you well know. Anyhow, I need to concentrate on bigger things." He inhaled again.

The man sighed, leaning against the wall. "Fine. I honestly could care less. You'll probably die in battle first anyway."

"You'll see. I'll kill Battousai this time, no matter what it takes." He smiled at that thought, imagining the hitokiri's blood covering his blade. "This should be very interesting indeed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Interesting..._

"Oi, Himura, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" The boy looked up, pushing a few crimson strands out of his eyes. "Nothing. It's just...someone's here..."

Haiyashii's brow furrowed. "Friend or enemy?"

"I don't...no. Not friend. I don't know exactly who but definitely not friend." He took up his cloak and covered himself with it, pulling it over his head. 

"Could be," he lowered his voice, "could be Shinsengumi. It feels like more than one, with that ki. I'd bet my life it's them."

"What should we do?"

"Let's stay for now. Chances are they won't find us, not for a while anyway. I'll be able to walk in the morning. We'll head for the inn tomorrow, see Katsura-san, and take them out later on in the game. Let's get some rest."

"Alright. Let me see if--"

"Oi! I knew it! I knew it! It's you, isn't it? You're the Battousai!"

One of the men had seen him before he'd covered his hair. They'd stayed in the corner while the men were talking, and playing dice in supposed secret, but apparently one of the men was not as absorbed in the game as he'd thought. 

_Great. I love a challenge._

The man urged his comrades to look, pointing and talking loudly. "See, didn't I tell ya? And you said red hair wasn't unusual. Hah! Look, he's even got the swords. That's him! The hitokiri Battousai, the executioner of Kyoto!"

Murmurs became louder and louder. The men were getting ready to talk. 

One was leaning out the door, about to yell."Okay, kid what do we do?" Haiyashii gritted. 

The boy smiled. "Play dumb. Watch." He looked over at the men with large puppy-dog eyes, curling up in the cloak like it was a security blanket. 

"W-what? A hitokiri? Who's he? Are there bad men here?" He turned to Haiyashii with wide frightened eyes. "Tou-san, there aren't any bad man here are there? I'm scared!" He latched onto Haiyashii like a baby. "Play along," he whispered into his ear. He raised his voice. "Tou-san, they're scaring me! Make them stop!" Haiyashii quelled the urge to laugh.

"There, there, Kenji-chan, it's alright," he told him seriously, cradling the 'frightened' boy in his arms. He glared angrily at the men. "How dare you scare my little boy like that! He's only ten! All he wanted was to meet some people other than his family at the shrine, and you have to go on scaring him with tales about some hitokiri! You should be ashamed!"  
_  
Don't lay it on too thick_, Himura thought sourly, keeping his expression terrified.

The men looked extremely confused, and even a little foolish. Haiyashii tried again.

"How dare you do that to a little boy," he fumed. The captain held Himura to him protectively. "He already gets enough grief about his..." Haiyashii made a pained face, "unusual appearance. So what if he still plays with toy swords? Didn't you ever play with toys?"

The men all stared at their feet. The man who'd spoken earlier looked uncomfortably at the cowering boy. The poor kid looked on the verge of tears. "Er, sorry about that, kid. I, uh, just got a little excited is all. Um...Would you like some tea to make up for it? My treat."

Himura looked up at the captain. "...T-Tou-san?"

"Why don't you leave him alone? The poor boy's already scared enough," Haiyashii snapped. "Go on and play your games, talk all you want. Just leave him out of it, understand?"

The group of men eventually went back to their routine, talking loudly about anything but the boy. A few of them even whacked the loud-mouthed man over the head, scolding him for jumping to such conclusions.

Haiyashii set Himura down and pretended to comfort Himura as he trembled in fear. He leaned down to whisper some 'encouraging words' to his son. "That was possibly some of the best acting I have ever seen. Worthy of a Noh performer."

Himura gave a small, almost invisible smile, keeping up his act. "If I have to do that ever again, I'm going to puke," he said sweetly.

Haiyashii chuckled softly, shaking with silent laughter. Himura grinned. The two of them rocked with silent giggles, and soon fell asleep next to each other. They had a ways to go. 

And soon their fun would be over, to be replaced with fierce battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hahaha... How's that?  
I try. 

Anyhow, please review. I'm working on two stories at once, this and Pay Attention, Class. So stick with me!  
I know, I know. Not enough Saitoh. And I'm repeating myself in my author's notes, right? Oh well.

Anyhow, I PROMISE I'll have action. It's coming. Really!  
Ja ne? Yakusoku da! (Whoo...) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Okay, once again, I want you to TELL ME if this is too short. I'm trying to get them out fast and good, so give me some advice. Doomo.

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE review. I need some motivation.

Saa, anyhow, I've decided to alternate chapters from now on. I'll write one chapter of Pay Attn. and one chapter of Rended, working back and forth. 'Kay?

Jaa, here we go...

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Don't sue me dog gone it. PLEEZE. I've got enough on my plate and I'm WAY past full.

~~~~~~~~~~~~****

  
Chapter 7

_I don't believe it,_ he thought furiously. _I only had four last night and I 'm out?! Che..._

Saitoh walked with a quick, angry stride down the hallway to ask if anyone had a cigarette. He would have to buy some at the next town if no one else had one. And that was _not_ going to make him very happy. 

He stormed into the room across from his own. "Does one of you here have a cigarette?"

"N-no," one man stuttered, eyeing his weapon and fierce glare. 

"_Ahou ga_. I'm not asking if you're breaking the rules, I'm asking if you have one I could use!"

"S-sumimasen, kedo..."

Saitoh growled, turned, his cloak sweeping, and went to check the next room.   
_  
Che._

~~~~~~

Himura's eyes snapped open. 

He was coming.

Quietly he made his way out from under the sleeping captain's arm and peered out into the hall. He couldn't see him, but one of the doors was open, and he knew he was there.

The boy crawled back over past the sleeping men and nudged Haiyashii. "Oi. Wake up," he whispered urgently. "Wake up!"

"Hum?" The captain squinted at him, taking a deep breath and stretching. "Whsap?" 

"Shh. It's him." Haiyashii looked at the boy. "The captain of the third squad of Shinsengumi," he urged him. "He's coming, and he's checking the rooms."

"Does he know...?" The captain sat up slowly. 

"No, I don't think so, he's looking for something. Knowing that bastard he probably ran out of cigarettes. Come on, let's get out of here while he's still searching the other rooms."

Haiyashii quickly packed up what little they had and joined Himura just inside the door frame.

As they watched, Mibu's Wolf left one of the rooms and headed for the next, fuming. "Okay, on three we head for the door," the boy muttered. "Wait...wait..."

Suddenly Saitoh stopped.   
A knowing grin spread across his face. Slowly the Shinsengumi captain turned toward their door.

"_Shimatta_, he's recognized my ki," Himura cursed. He pulled out his sword. 

"Stand back, I'm gonna have to do this."

"Kid, you can't take him in your condition," Haiyashii protested in a whisper. "You only just started walking _yesterday_. Let's sneak out the back."

"No, he'd be on us by then. Just stay back and follow my lead."

Saitoh continued to walk forward, smiling. He seemed to be enjoying this.   
_  
I'll bet he is,_ Himura thought bitterly. _He knows I'm here and he knows he can take me. **K'so**.  
_  
"Oi, Battousai! Turning into a coward, are we?" Mibu's Wolf shouted, knowing he would wake everyone in the inn. "Why don't you come out now and we'll settle this like we were meant to? I promise you'll die honorably."

Himura didn't move, knowing Saitoh's taunts were to get him to attack.

"Why didn't you challenge me before, Saitoh?" he called back. "If I recall correctly you've wanted me dead for a long while, and yet you choose now, when I'm not at my best, to challenge me to a duel? Am_ I_ the coward?" 

Saitoh's grin disappeared.

Heads were poking out from various doors. Meanwhile the other men in the room were watching the whole thing completely confused. 

"What does that kid think he's doing?" 

"What the heck's going on around here?" A few were beginning to figure it out, but it didn't matter now. The smart ones stayed against the back wall.

If the Shinsengumi captain wasn't pissed off before, he sure was now. 

"_Ahou!_ Let's see how much of a coward I am when I have you skewered on the end my katana, Battousai!" he screamed back, raging. 

Himura ran through his options and finally made his decision. "Haiyashii, you run out after me," he said tersely. "If I'm not outside in five minutes, then I'm dead." Haiyashii stared at the hitokiri. He glared back. "Don't even think about it. Just follow me and then go!"

"Come on Battousai, I'm waiting!" 

Himura took a deep breath and ran. With a battle cry he planted a huge blow on Saitoh's shoulder, only to be knocked down like a rag doll.

The hitokiri looked up just in time to avoid a gatotsu that nearly got him through the chest.

"Himura!" He saw Haiyashii still watching him from the door. 

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. "Get out of here now!"

"I..." The captain stood there completely unsure of what to do.

"Feh," Saitoh spat, a grin spreading across his face. He was going to turn into Okita if this kept up. Mibu's Wolf smiled wider still as he thought of something priceless.

"So...Who's your friend?"

Himura's eyes snapped wide open. His breath caught in his throat.

Saitoh lunged forward in a blinding flash of white and blue and headed   
straight for Haiyashii. 

"No!" Himura screamed. With a _fwap!_ from his saya he tripped Saitoh and yanked him away from the captain, who unsheathed his katana. 

As the man fell he aimed his sword at Battousai's head, twisting in a desperate effort to defeat him before--  
**  
Ka-WHAM!**

Abruptly he was hit from both front and behind with the hilt of a katana and a Do Ryuu Sen, expertly aimed. Saitoh gave a groan and kept his blow as steady as he could before he passed out. He smiled as he watched a thick line of blood appear across the hitokiri's neck. Then he saw no more as the world went black.

No one else in the inn could see either. The ki from the Do Ryuu Sen had kicked up such a cloud of smoke and dust that people began running from their rooms just so they could breathe. 

Haiyashii struggled past the scurrying occupants of the inn, calling for Himura. "Kid? Kid! Where are you?! Answer me!"

Through a brief parting in the smoke Haiyashii saw the boy standing over Saitoh's prone form, sword raised high. Then he disappeared.

"Kid! Himura!"

The captain ran throught the thick cloud of dust and searched for him. Suddenly running past Saitoh, he saw that the hitokiri had fallen to his kness, his saya and sword discarded, one hand to his throat. Haiyashii reached for him, coughing. "Himura--Himura, you alright?"

The boy's head turned towards him and Haiyashii almost yelped aloud.

His throat was gushing blood all down his front. The last-minute blow from Mibu's Wolf was aimed just high enough to hole his jugular. He was literally holding his own neck shut, pinching the white, blood-soaked skin between two fingers. "_Let's get out of here,_" he rasped, his voice low and distorted, gravelly. "_Come on_." 

The two men ran from the collapsing left wall out of the hole his move had made. People stopped along the road and gathered around the opening, whispering to each other and wondering what all the commotion was about. Kenshin and Haiyashii fled silently from the scene into the smoke-clouded street and headed straight for the heart of Kyoto. Almost two seconds after they disappeared, a large group of men in white and blue-green exploded from the gap, voices raised in anger, katana glinting in the new sunlight. 

It didn't matter how long they looked though. The two men were already too far ahead of them to even be glimpsed by the warriors.

Three miles later, Himura slowed down his pace enough to get a word out of him.

"Oi, Himura, wait!" He grabbed the boy's shoulder. His hand was immediately dripping and his pull was so strong that Himura almost fell backward. He slapped the captain's hand away.

"_What in the name of all the Kami did you think you were doing?_" he ground out, his low voice laced with slow-burning fury. Haiyashii almost cringed as he heard that tone, the same tone as from before in the cave, emerge from the hitokiri's bleeding throat. 

"_I could've taken him he was no big dealyoucouldhavebeenkilledyouIDIOT--_" He stopped himself. The boy's voice was strangely detached, as though he were thinking about something else, or were miles away.

Haiyashii gathered his courage. "Kid, don't be ridiculous," he said sternly. "You're bleeding all over. We need to stop, we need to bandage you--"

"**_NO._**" Himura whirled away, walking unsteadily as he paced himself for the road. "_We--have to get--to Katsura-san--we--_"

"Kid, stop right now!" Haiyashii said furiously. He scooped Himura up and began walking in the same direction as before. He looked up at the captain, his eyes fierce and glowing.

"_Put me down!_"

"No. Kid, right now you're a danger to yourself," he said firmly. "You saved me now I save you. That's how it works. Besides, we have a job to do. Remember?"

Battousai's eyes focused suddenly, losing some of their blinding light. "_Katsura-san_...yes...have to get to Kyoto." He seemed to have gained a little of his conscious mind. "We have to tell Katsura-san of the situation. He thinks I'm dead; I have to tell him I can still be of use."

"Alright then, let's go. But first we have to get you patched up, you're losing way too much blood." The boy had loosened his grip on the vein, and it was starting to leak down his gi again.

As if it had only just happened he suddenly realized he felt weak. Slowly he leaned his head on Haiyashii's shoulder. The bounce of his pace lulled him back to sleep, giving him at least some of the rest he so desperately needed. 

And this time he slept comfortably, knowing he could rest and still complete his duty for the people of Japan.  
Exactly thirty-two minutes later they stopped at the large double-doors of another inn.

~~~~~~

"Saa, so we will need to win that front in order to--"

"Sumimasen, Katsura-san?" The man turned his head to her slowly. "Yes?"

"Demo, there are two men outside that just arrived at the inn." The white-faced woman looked nervous. "It's Himura-san."

"What?!" one of his associates said, shocked. "But...it can't be! The Battousai has been dead for over two weeks!"

"That's right! The Shogunate ambush blew him away!" another regal-looking man remarked, eyes wide. "He was totally destroyed." 

He turned slightly. "Katsura-san, surely..."

The man looked only slightly surprised. 

"Let them in," he ordered. "I will determine for myself if he is dead or not."

The other men looked slightly chastened, bowing. "Hai, Katsura-san."

The door shuffled open to reveal a haggard, black-bearded man in his early forties, wearing a soldier's garb, battered and muddy and carrying a blood-stained, redheaded boy in his arms. 

The man bowed to Katsura, and he nodded in acknowledgement. The other five men backed away as gently the captain laid Himura before Katsura, keeping his body propped up from the waist. "Kid," he whispered to him. "Wake up, we're here. We made it. Look." 

The boy lifted his head. He was covered in blood and looked exhausted, but as he saw Katsura's face he looked relieved. "Katsura-san," he said hoarsely. " I..." He seemed to be searching for something appropriate and important to say. 

Finally, he opened his mouth and uttered a single sentence.

"...Tada ima." 

With that the hitokiri passed out. Katsura smiled at the prone Battousai.   
"Hai. Okaeri nasai, Himura." The captain looked at him wonderingly.

How could anyone feel so comfortable with staying in the midst of a war?

~~~~~~

DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEE!! I don't wanna die! I can't write fics if I die!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

(Haah haah)  
Okay, oaky de, oaky, okay, back to writing, I know.  
Please R & R! (By the way, that means read and review. At least I think it does, I only just recently figured that out. _Doy.._.) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Saa, hello everyone! Sorry about the wait.  
Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**  
**Disclaimer: You know what? My dad told me that if you aren't accepting payment for writing something, then you don't even need a disclaimer. HA! My sanity is saved!!!

Please review. I need advice and all reviews are appreciated.  
I like reviews, don't you?

Hi Calger-sama! Hi Colleen!   
Hi Nina! Hi Krystal!! Hi Megan-chaaaaan!!!

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~****

Chapter Eight  
_  
Kastura-san..._

Himura eyes shot open; he sat up so sharply that he almost fell facefirst onto the floor. His vision cleared to reveal that he was on a futon in his old room.

Back at the inn.

He sighed in relief. They had made it back.   
He tested himself before slowly rising to his feet.

Where was Haiyashii? The thought suddenly popped into his head. Had he been captured? Filed as a traitor? 

The hitokiri grabbed his swords from his bedside and dashed out the door, down the hall to see Katsura-san.   
He just prayed that he hadn't missed something big.

~~~~~~~~~~

Haiyashii took a sip of his tea. Replacing it on the tray, he addressed Katsura. 

"Gomen Katsura-san, kedo, might I see the boy now? It's been a while."

The man smiled. "He will awaken soon, I'm sure. When that happens he will come to me. Besides, Okami-san would never let anything happen to him. I do believe that is what troubles you?"

Haiyashii nodded.

"You are close to Himura," Katsura mused. "I think you are the first man I have ever known who referred to him as a boy."

"I feel pity for him," Haiyashii said quietly. "I didn't know how hard life had been for the boy. But when I first met him he reminded me so much of..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I just can't believe he can accomplish so much, and went through so much at his age."

"He was only fourteen when I first found him. I gave him his first assignment, gave him his place. Himura wanted to protect people, and I think he wanted to protect them so badly that he gave no thought to how it would affect him. He's changed over the past few years..."

"Sou. The kid is so much older than he appears," Haiyashii agreed. "If you don't mind, do you think I could--?"

"Accompany him on his missions?" The captain nodded. "I have no objections. You saved him once, maybe you can again..." Katsura took a small sip of his tea. "From himself, perhaps?"

Haiyashii stared at the other man blankly.

"Katsura-san! _**Katsura-san!!**_" The door was abruptly yanked aside, and the boy stumbled in.

He stood there breathing heavily. "Haiyashii..."

"Aa, ohayou gozaimasu, Himura. Would you like some food? It has been almost a week, you know." Katsura motioned for him to take a seat.

He stood there uncertainly.   
_Well, I guess there's nothing major going on._

Suddenly his stomach let out a loud rumble. Katsura smiled as Haiyashii let out a hearty laugh. "Maa, maa. I suppose you are hungry, then?"

Himura blushed. "Hai. Doomo."

He took his place beside Katsura, selecting a cup as the servant girl set a tray of rice, fish and egg before the men.

"Saa, shall I fill you in on the situation while we eat?"

"Hai, onegai." Himura lifted the bowl to his mouth with a short 'itadakimasu' under his breath and began eating quietly. 

Haiyashii followed, his eyes never leaving the boy. 

Katsura set down his tea. "Right then. Himura, I'll begin where you left off. The Shogunate believed you'd been killed, so they used this as a window of opportunity and conducted several attacks on our men. Many important hideouts were endangered. My life was jeopardized as well." 

The hitokiri nearly choked on his rice. "Na-nani?"

Katsura smiled. "It didn't end up serious. Your friend Saitoh decided to pay us a visit, but then he said he couldn't kill me without you here. You know what he wants with you, ne?"

Himura gave a short nod. 

"He told us that he would wait until he'd killed you to take care of me. So hey, I consider it lucky that you weren't here," Katsura said amusedly. "Don't worry too much about your absence. We didn't lose any men. Not ones that were key, anyway...

"The next front we have to win will need you to be there, so I suggest you build your strength. This will be one of the most deciding battles of the Bakumatsu. There are three other fronts that will be fought simultaneously to yours, and those along with your battle will decide if we win or lose. The Ishin will either rise or fall after the day is over."

"But hey, no pressure," Haiyashii said dryly.

Katsura smiled briefly, then continued with his information. "I have given you command of whichever troops you choose, but it will be up to you to handle the Shinsengumi. All of them. Or whomever shows up at your place of combat. The Shogunate will most likely send several of the Shinsengumi to each front as soon as they are aware of our presence. We have the element of surprise; that should help us somewhat. They will not be expecting us to make such an open, forward attack, and we are counting on that as well as your superior fighting ability to give us the winning edge."

Katsura's expression was grave. "We have many who will fight, many who will die. The casualties will be numerous on both sides. But it will be completely worth it if this is the last battle. We will make this last attack, and if it succeeds, you will be free."

Himura's features were a mask. He nodded, his face seemingly impassive.

"Ii da ne, Himura?" Haiyashii inquired. "You would be able to lead your own life, no killing or fighting, just being a normal person. Aren't you happy?"

Abruptly the boy stood and bowed. "Arigatou for the information, Katsura-san. I will make preparations immediately." 

With that he turned and strode out the door without another word to the two men.

Haiyashii stared at the place where he'd been standing. He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand...what--?"

"This will be difficult for him," Katsura murmured. "Being a hitokiri is all he has known his entire life; kenjitsu, war...It will be hard for him to adjust. The new era has no place for a sword."

Haiyashii was deep in thought, brow furrowed. He hesitated. "Will he be alright, Katsura-san?"

"If he's still anything like the boy he was, he'll be just fine."

~~~~~~~~~~

_Over......all...over? _

...Is it even possible?

Himura sat crosslegged on the mat in his room, watching the drifting sky from his window.

It was so far, but always, always it looked as if he could touch it, grazing the clouds with his fingertips. So near, so far.

So metaphorical.

He sighed and leaned his head against the widowsill. The white-striped blue of the sky reflected clear and pure in his silver eyes, tinted a violet blue. His flame-colored hair streamed out in a soft wind, and he breathed deeply, taking in the sweet scent of sakura blossoms, cool water, and freshly grown leaves, feeling the air all around him. 

Was this also part of what it was to live? 

Maybe he could actually lead his own life. The revolution would be over; when he fulfilled his promise...

No. It wasn't possible. Who was he fooling? Katsura-san was just being optimistic. And fruitlessly too; they would lose many men from false hopes. All this battle was going to bring forth was more death and misery.  
_  
I might as well get used to it. Perhaps this is what life will be like for me..._

"Oi, Himura? Kid?" 

There was a soft rustle as the door was opened from the hall. The captain sat down next to him on the mat. They stayed watching the sky for a few minutes before Haiyashii finally spoke. 

"So, kid. What are you going to do?"

"Hm?" the boy said absently.

"After the war. What are you going to do?" Himura seemed to shut down at this. 

"I'm going to keep yet another promise that I made as my time in the Bakumatsu began," he answered evenly. "Then I can finally end this. End the killing."

"Have anywhere you plan to go?"

"I guess I'll be a wanderer. Maybe explore the rest of Japan."

"Sou da ne. Maybe I'll go with you," he said thoughtfully. "It might be fun to see more of the country than just battlefields and government buildings."

"...Yeah....well, let's go gather some good men for the attack against the Shogunate. We'll need to choose carefully."

The captain sighed. "Hai, this should take a while. Get ready for a boring five hours."

~~~~~~~~~~

And a boring five hours it was.   
There was virtually no one that either warrior could see fighting a Shinsengumi member, and only a few who would actually last long enough to make a difference. "Let's get some food," Haiyashii told him. "We need nourishment if it's going to keep up like this." 

Himura nodded and followed him into the mess hall.

Heads turned at the sound of the noren being pulled aside and the soft 'irasshaimase' of the waiter. The silence lasted for only a few moments. 

Whispers started again as Haiyashii was seen entering with the Battousai at his side. They chose a table and Himura ordered some rice and green tea for the two of them. 

He turned to the captain as the waiter bowed and left. "I think we should begin practicing again. I think I might be getting rusty, what with all the goings on."

"Fine. I'll train too," Haiyashii agreed. "I want to see you work, and you'll need someone there to help out if you need it. Just in case," he added quickly.

The boy had only been standing for a straight half-hour out of the five, but he was still so weak that Haiyashii had almost had to catch him as he walked to the table. Himura didn't look too happy at that. 

_How do you expect to do anything unless you get it together, baka?_ he asked himself silently. _Yare yare..._

"The battle will most likely be involving Saitoh Hajime, and I'm pretty sure he'll want to see you," the captain remarked. "Best to be in good shape for our guest, ne?"

Himura almost smiled. Almost. "Aa. I never thought of it that way, but I guess you're right...Mostly I just want to see him dead and out of my way." 

The conversation around them died down a little at that.

"Douzo," the waiter said quickly, and backed away. Haiyashii called back a 'doomo'. Himura didn't bother to answer. They were all afraid of him anyway, it didn't matter whether he thanked them or not. Most likely they'd just stare at him uncertainly and scurry off as though they had some other guests waiting. 

Even when he was the only one in the room.

Why was it that he never was able to speak to anyone? All of a sudden the man called Haiyashii entered his life and wanted to be his friend and protected him like he was his own. He'd sure as hell never gotten that kind of treatment from anyone before. But then he'd never needed it before, either. He found himself opening up to this man, as if he was a person who'd known him all his life.

Almost like Hiko. This guy wasn't as skilled as he was, of course. But...

No. Stop thinking like that.

Hadn't everyone he'd ever gotten close to been torn from him almost immediately? And all of them, almost all of their deaths had been his fault, or so he saw it. His parents, 'nee-chan...

...Tomoe.

It was better if he just stayed away. One could survive alone, one could live their life without endangering anyone by caring for them, loving them...

But he needed them so badly! The people around him, the villagers, men and women, sweet, wonderful little children. All of them smiling, laughing, joyful; living a life that he could never have, but one that he so desperately wanted.

Needed.

"Himura? You okay?"

He realized that he'd been thinking for almost five minutes, not saying a word. The captain had watched as the furrows in his brow grew deeper and deeper, his grip on his cup of ocha tighening.

"Is something wrong?" Haiyashii said, concern written on his features.

"...I'm fine." The hitokiri gulped down the remainder of his tea and rose from his seat, taking his katana. He headed for the door.

"Oi! Himura! Where are you going?"

"...Practice." 

The silence was filled with tension as the hitokiri left the room. 

The captain studied him as he walked away. There was a stiffness in the boy's frame that he could not read.

Laying a few coins down on the table he gathered up his things and followed him out of the room. 

Himura looked at the captain as he approached from behind. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just want to watch you practice, that's all." 

The boy looked uneasy at this, but nodded and resumed his pace. Haiyashii followed as the hitokiri led him through numerous bamboo forests and fields of swaying grass to a crescent shaped pond that surrounded a small clearing. There were many large boulders and thick-trunked trees surrounding the area, and it was extremely secluded.   
_  
This must be where the kid goes to get some time to himself,_ the captain thought. _Well, Kenji, you wanted to see what he looked like in battle..._

Himura unsheathed his sword, glancing at Haiyashii uncertainly. 

He nodded. "Go on. I won't interfere. You said you wanted a practice session, right?" 

A brief nod. 

Then out of nowhere a small grove of trees across the pond and clearing were shattered into splinters, the water shooting almost twenty feet above their heads. 

As Haiyashii felt the water droplets shower him from above and slide down his face, a pair of boulders suddenly exploded from the ground and flew throught the air into a sand bank with a roar like that of an angry lion. He abruptly realized that Himura was standing over fifty feet away from both him and the ruined rocks. 

"_Dou ryu sen!_" There was yet another eruption from the ground as the boy ran forward at lighning speed to crush the stones into sand with three quick sword slashes. The air was filled with dust and debris, and as it cleared he could see Himura shaking his head, sheathing his sword in its saya. "No," he muttered. "Not good enough."

"_**Ha!**_" With an earth-shattering blast of ki and smoke the pebbles from beneath the water's surface were made completely visible as they were scattered on the shore, and Himura sheathed the katana again to drop into the stance for Battoujutsu. The boy's eyes were tense, focused directly on the grove of trees to his right. 

_**WHAM!!**_   
The captain could've sworn someone had set off three tons of gunpowder. The entire grove was cleared out as though it had been plowed over, the only debris being a few leaves that floated down to rest on the hard-packed soil. 

"Whoa," the captain said faintly.

Himura strode to where Haiyashii had seated himself. The man's face was grey-white from shock and boulder dust. He stared at the boy. He returned his look with one of frustration.

"If Shishou were here he'd have my hide," he said abruptly. "I'm going to have to do a lot better than that if I want to beat Saitoh. Look." He pointed to the pile of kindling that had once been twenty yards of forest. "See that boulder to the side there? I was aiming for that. There's barely a chip out of it. If that had been a real battle I'd be dead."

The captain saw he was right. If the rock had been a person he could have slashed at the hitokiri's back as he passed, maybe even beheaded him. 

"W...well," he said shakily, "I guess we'll need to practice, huh?"

"Yes. We'll definitely need to practice."

~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore:   
I LIKE WRITING THIS. 

As long as I'm writing this fic, I just can't focus on Pay Attention. I've decided to finish this one before continuing P.A.,C. So that when I write it, I can focus on it completely.

I don't feel I've been doing my best on that one.   
(PLEEEEEEZE don't kill me!!!!)

Saa....Okita, eh? Maybe. We'll see.

I've got almost everything planned out for this fic's ending, and the middle chapters won't have much room for him, especially since I don't know too much about him. 

BUT...If I can make it just vague enough from what I've seen of him so far... 


	9. Chapter Nine

YAAAAAAAAAAY!! I'M BACK!!! WAI!!  
Hiya, everybody! SOOOOOOOO sorry about the really awful delay!  
It won't happen again; I have the laptop now. HAAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAH!

Ja, here ya go. I just Know someoone's gonna kill me after this.   
PLEEZE review, I'm desperate!!! I need helllllllp!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: HAH! I I DON'T NEED TO SAY MORE! (Except...I do own Haiyashii. If you wanna borrow him ask me and _**then**_ I'll let ya. Ne?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Chapter 9  
  
The boy's jaw was set tightly. He'd never seen his eyes so lifeless and cold.  
_  
Is this what happens before every battle?...He simply shuts off and...cuts himself...away...?  
_  
Haiyashii was at the front, along with Battousai and two major generals. The four were backed by over two thousand men, marching along the slick road as a blood-red dawn was beginning to overtake the sky. 

The four weeks had passed uneventfully, aside from training and preparation for the battle. Himura had almost fully recovered his strength, and those who passed him could see a large scar cutting abruptly through the smooth skin of his neck. 

Whenever they dared to look at him, anyway.

The manslayer was preparing not only weapons and men for this battle, but also himself. He was obviously still displeased with the slips he'd seen in his technique, even after training for hours on end without food, drink or sleep. He was set on destroying the Shogunate's men, Shinsengumi in particular, and most of the soldiers were aware of how fiercely he wanted this war to end.

Even if he didn't really believe it himself.

Red banners swayed almost lazily in the wind, marking their destination. The plan was that Battousai would engage the Shinsengumi as they were sent, keeping them away from the troops. The captain had begrudgingly agreed to help the soldiers instead of backing Himura. 

He wasn't a captain for nothing. Haiyashii's superior fighting skills were needed desperately, and Katsura had asked him to fight in the front lines.   
_  
Funny that not even five months ago I was betraying him,_ he mused. _But today I have the man's complete trust, and, unknowingly he assigns me to protect his best men. And the strange thing is I really mean to do so. Hm. Funny about the hands of fate, eh...  
_  
He turned to look at Himura. The manslayer's eyes were still facing straight forward, not looking at him. They were glowing that same firey yellow again, glinting like flame off of molten lead. The captain could almost see the tension coming from him in waves. 

Battousai was on edge.

After trying for twenty minutes to catch his gaze, Haiyashii finally decided to try talking to him.

"Hey, kid. Kid?"

The boy turned. He looked annoyed, as though he'd been interrupted from being in the middle of an important event. "_What_."

"...Uhh, are you feeling alright?"

"_Fine. Why?_" 

"Well, I think you should try relaxing just a hair. You're making the men nervous."

"_Something is up that I don't expect them to catch. I don't care if I'm making them nervous_." He was trying to keep his voice calm and ultimately failing. "_We're being followed_."

"Huh?" The captain twisted to see behind him.

"_No, don't look_," he hissed. "_It's him._"Him. It had to be the wolf captain.

The boy's mouth was tight. "_He knows we're here. The problem is I don't know if he's sent a scout ahead or not. If we let on that we know anything he'll attack; we'll lose too many men before it's time._"

"What do you suggest," Haiyashii said conversationally. "I could provide a distraction if you want. Keep him occupied--"

"_No..._no." His tone relaxed a little. "I will. He doesn't know whether I healed well or not. I'll mask my ki; you ask if I'm alright, and I'll tell you to go on ahead without me. Wait 'till we get a little closer."

After two miles he decided to go for it. He could feel Mibu's Wolf somewhere behind him. Himura bent over in a coughing fit, bending on one knee. He choked.

"Oi, Himura, you okay?" the captain said loudly, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Battousai clutched at his chest. "I'm--fine--" he gasped, coughing hard. "Go on ahead without me." His voice was a harsh rasp. Reluctantly the captain nodded and went to catch up with the other two generals.

A few men glanced in the manslayer's direction before going on their way. Himura choked and pounded on his chest hard, as if there was an obstruction, then shakily got to his feet.

Wait.

THERE! With a **WHAM** that could probably be heard for miles, Kenshin and Saitoh Hajime stood, swords tangled together with a steely rasp, sparkserupting as the Shinsengumi captain felt his blade.  
"Faking, huh," he snorted. "Couldn't you have been a bit more original?" 

Himura smiled grimly. Now the captain was faking. It was obvious despite his knowing, cocky tone that he had really thought Battousai was down.   
It was also obvious that he was angry he'd been wrong.

"You've no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this fight, Battousai. I've been wanting to kill you for a long time, even more since you gave me that little love tap back at the inn."

"If it had been a 'love tap', you wouldn't have been down and out for the count," Kenshin retorted. "When did you wake up anyway? Last week?"

"_Urusei, kisama!!_" Mibu's Wolf was seething with rage. His tone dropped to a low growl. "You aren't as confident as you're making yourself out to be. You are still weaker than me; I could feel it when you blocked. And you know it too."

"Maybe," the hitokiri said softly. "Or maybe it's just you."

"Will you quit stalling for time," he snapped. "It's too late anyhow." A smile spread over his lips. "Your men are walking directly into a trap. We alerted the Shogunate leaders when you left the headquarters this morning."

"What." _Haiyashii. _The hitokiri looked a lot calmer than he was. 

"The rest of the Shinsengumi are waiting for them right outside the entrance. Even if you made it out of your fight with me, it makes no difference. Your men will have already been taken care of." 

No. It couldn't...be...

"Katsura...Katsura had been planning this for a long time, hadn't he?" Kenshin said, suddenly understanding. "He wanted to get rid of this field, to get at the Shogunate leaders. But they aren't there now, are they? He concocted this plan when Iidzuka was still around..."

"Gee. He figured it out all by himself," Saitoh said sarcastically. He raised his sword. "Enough talk. _Aku--soku--**ZAN!**_"

Kenshin went into a defensive stance, blocked, slashed, blocked, slashed again. Shimatta, he could feel his arm give way under the slamming pressure of Saitoh's right strike.

Laughter resounded in the trees, and the foliage shook with the force of two powerful ki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright men, just as we discussed. You follow me and take that squad to the left. The three of us will direct you to your outward positions to intercept the target when they try to escape. You--"

Haiyashii surveyed the surrounding area carefully. They'd have to look out for the scouts posted at the doors; there were always at least to at each door. He couldn't see them now, but that didn't mean they weren't there. 

They had a route to follow which included the front and back entrances, so chances were they were patrolling the front gates, or the wall. The back entrance could be seen from here. If they divided the men correctly they should have enough to take care of the soldiers.   
Provided Himura was dealing with the Shinsengumi.

The captain looked at his watch. Three minutes.

They had agreed that all attacks would begin simultaneously on each fortress, so that no messengers could be sent to warn the other bases of their arrival. The set time was seven o'clock, so the attack would begin in less than three minutes.

He checked the post again. _That's funny..._

"--and you know what to do about that. Okay, any questions?"

"Uh, general, wait just a second," Haiyashii interrupted. "Where are the lookouts? They're supposed to be patrolling the eastern wall. I don't see anything."

"Well, they're probably around front. Good, that means we can move in now--"

"If they were around front they'd be back by now. Their shifts started at six; there's no way they could be changing guards right now. Something is wrong."

"What... you think they know we're here?"

"I'll bet yen on it. It's too risky, we can't chance it now. Let's--"  
_**  
Ch-chk! Ch-chk! **_

Oh no.   
Haiyashii turned to the sound of a rifle preparing to fire. The last thing he remembered consciously seeing was a sea of white and blue-green, then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_KACHNN!** KACCHNNN!!   
**_  
Kenshin whipped his head toward the woods, his bad arm cradled limply in his right. An enormous plume of smoke was billowing over the treetops in the direction of the battlefield. 

He could hear men screaming.   
_  
Haiyashii!  
_  
Mibu's Wolf smiled gruesomely, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. "It's over, Battousai. And you're next. Once you fall the Shogunate will be the victor and the Ishin will fall by our hands. I'll be remembered for disposing of you properly. **_GATOTSU!_**" 

With the scream of an animal the captain leapt forward and aimed for Battousai's head. He ducked a split second before the katana went hurtling throught the air above him and ended up losing two inches off his topknot.   
_  
I don't have time for this_, he thought desperately, angrily._ I have to get to Haiyashii._

He flipped in midair, landed on his feet and whipped out a Do Ryuu Sen. Mibu's Wolf avoided them almost annoyedly as he ran for his opponent's chest. "ChaaaaAAAO!!"

Himura reversed his block and hit Saitoh in the stomach with the end of the hilt. 

"Oof--_a-ahou_--" He staggered back, the wind completely knocked out of him. The captain was only slowed for a moment but in that time Himura was already running for the field. He could the smell smoke from where he stood.

Saitoh shook his head violently to clear it, rubbing his aching stomach. His lip curled in a snarl.

"Someday, hitokiri. Someday it'll be just you, and me. And then you'll have no one to hide behind. And when that day comes, I will make you pay for keeping me waiting."

He listened as more screaming was heard, and cannons resounded from further up the path. The captain grinned. He may get his chance yet.

And it might even be today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screaming, crying, smoke, fire, pain--all cloaking the battlefield like a fur.

Himura searched frantically, his desperation growing with each passing second. Shinsengumi came at him, more and more, thier numbers increasing. He merely slashed through each oncoming warrior as though he were cutting his way through thick forest. 

Where was he?!

"Haiyashii? Haiyashii where are you?!" He ran over bodies, slipped in blood, running, searching--

There. A red tunic.

Blood.

"No..._no_..."  
He lay in a patch of blood under a pile of corpses, wounded soldiers, injured men, men who were past the point of help, men who were going to die. Himura stared blankly. He couldn't move. 

It was happening again.

Someone he loved, someone he cared for was dead because of him. 

Again. 

Another person who made any difference to him in the world, gone. Gone.

"Aww...Somebody do your little pal in?" A laugh behind him.

Saitoh lit another cigarette, leaning sideways as he walked to avoid a sword aimed for an Ishin as a Shogunate soldier ran for his foe. "Too bad. You two talked to each other a lot, hunh? Well, I guess you shouldn't have gotten to close to someone so inept."

The manslayer's eyes ignited.   
The fires of hell were lighting his feral eyes like a torch, so bright one couldn't look directly at them. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. 

The manslayer's shoulders were hunched, like a beast preparing to strike. His entire body was consumed with a hatred like none he had ever felt.

Battousai turned to face Saitoh Hajime. I call him Battousai now, because at that point in the hitokiri's existence, there was no one else there inside him, no Shinta or Himura Kenshin.

This was Battousai. This was a manslayer.

No. This was _The_ Manslayer.

"Finally," Saitoh said impatiently. "I was starting to think you were going to run again." Battousai's eye twitched. A chill ran down Saitoh's spine despite himself. He forced a smile.

This might be tougher than he'd thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just KNOW I'm going to get flames about this.

Don't worry, things aren't as bad as they seem. Please don't stop reading because of what I did to Haiyashii. It had to happen.  
You'll see why next chapter.

I can write sooner than the last two chapters now; I was having technical difficulties. We're getting towards the end of this fic, and when I get the last chapter up I'll put up a glossary and thank yous. 'Kay? 'Kay.

I know, I know. I'm evil. But PLEEEEEEEEEZE review! Onegai? 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Note: **This chapter is important, so I won't yap here. Enjoy.****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Chapter Ten**

"_You._"

Hitokiri Battousai gazed at his target with absolute hatred. The war raged on around them, not touching either man. A few of the Shinsengumi tried to subdue the hitokiri at first, but any attempts to stop the manslayer from reaching his goal were brushed aside like mosquitoes.

Mosquitoes with very...messy...corpses.

Battousai kept his eyes on his enemy, walking forward with a slow, smooth stride, shoulders drawn up, sword clenched in one hand.

It was bending under the pressure.

Now Saitoh was a little worried. Make that very worried. The hitokiri's glare made him want to reflexively take up a defensive position, but he quelled the urge away.

"Come." The captain jumped at his tone. "I've been waiting for this. Bastard," Battousai said, his teeth bared, clenched. His eyes flared yellow.

Saitoh gave himself a mental shake. _Come on, get ahold of yourself, Hajime. The manslayer is weaker than you. Now is the time to finish the job. You've awaited this moment for years; don't back down like a coward now that it's finally here!_

Suddenly the captain snapped into a guard as he saw Battousai reach for his sheath. The manslayer dropped into the stance for Battoujutsu, the technique that had given him his name.  
_  
Best not let the yarou make the first move.   
_  
With a cry Saitoh leapt to meet his adversary...and met air. _WHACK!_ He was down! Hit in the back of the head with the saya. Mibu's Wolf gasped as red flashed in his vision. He had barely registered the attack when another hit him full in the chest  
**  
WHAM!!   
**  
Saitoh choked and sputtered from the force. Apparently Battousai didn't want a sword fight.

He wanted to beat the living hell out of him first.

With a series of vicious blows the manslayer had the Shinsengumi captain on his knees. He dragged the man to his feet, then back-handed him to the ground again. 

"What's the matter? You wanted this fight, didn't you? You were willing to do anything to get me to face you in battle. Now you change your mind?" 

Battousai yanked Saitoh up by his neck. He put the captain's face directly in front of his. 

"Too late."

He slapped him away. Hard. Saitoh landed almost twenty feet from the hitokiri, coughing blood. The captain looked up to see Battousai heading for him again. He gathered as much of his wits as he could and sprang forward with a Gatotsu, slashing for his stomach. The manslayer dodged, but he was slow. 

The blow caught his sword arm.

Saitoh grinned in triumph. "I wouldn't be so cocky now, Battousai. You won't be able to beat me to death before I slit you in ten. You can't use that sword now. Come on, manslayer. Come for me again, unless you 'changed your mind'?"

Battousai turned his head to look at the wound, very slowly. He lifted his bloody arm, dripping, then turned back to the captain. Saitoh's grin failed.

He wasn't even flinching. 

Someone had obviously forgotten to tell the hitokiri that he was human.  
Mibu's Wolf was furious. He would **not **be beaten by a stripling! 

"_Haaa_--"

Saitoh whirled for his next attack and was immediately met with cold hard steel. Battousai pushed the sword in as deep as it would go, using every once of strength he had, determined to kill this son of a-

The captain leapt away from the horrible bite of the katana, a scream pulled from deep in his chest. His entire torso had been soaked; the pain was so great he couldn't tell where he'd been hit. He looked down to see his own collar bone shining white through the red. His shoulder and arm were completely ripped open.

Shakily he looked up at the manslayer. His expression of grim fury was still unchanged.

"Ha--happy now--Battousai?" he spat out. "_You_--you--" The captain staggered.

Battousai glared at the fallen man. "I don't want to hear it. You're a disgrace to the Shinsengumi. You have something you want to say, say it to me in the afterlife. Because I'll be joining you where you're going. Understand, Mibu's Puppy?"

"Kk..._yarou_..."

Battousai lifted his sword high above him. Saitoh tried to move, but his legs were numb. There was nothing he could do.

He was going to die.  
_  
Finally. I'm going to get rid of you like I should have. Before Haiyashii died. Before...be...before..._

Battousai stared at the man laying on the blood-soaked ground in front of him. Why was he...doing this? The man was fighting for what he believed in...

The manslayer met Saitoh's gaze. He glared back at the manslayer with pure contempt, disgust...and hate. 

That was what made him snap.

This was the one responsible for all those things...

He swung his sword down in a sweeping, sharp arcat the captain's head.  
**_  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_**  
_  
FLASH!   
_  
A white clad figure stood in front of the wounded Shinsengumi warrior, black hair flowing, pale features pleading. Battousai froze upon seeing her features clearly.  
_  
'Please beloved. No. He has more to do. He has a part to play.'  
_  
Saitoh watched as the color drained from Battousai's face. He was shaking like a leaf, sword almost falling from his hands.

"To--Tomoe--"  
_  
'Please, koishii, don't kill him. He has another role to play, in your life and others. Spare him now. It's important that he live. Don't kill him. Please...  
_  
With that, she disappeared like mist.

Saitoh stared painfully and confusedly as the hitokiri felt the air in front of him and put a hand to his head, trembling. He looked down at his intended prey almost fearfully.

What had she meant...?

The glow faded from his eyes. He retrieved his sword from the ground and walked away without a last glance at Mibu's Wolf.

Saitoh watched the manslayer's back as he left. His lip curled in a snarl.

"_How--could he--_"  
_  
He wouldn't even give me my honor. Not even that.  
_  
Agonizingly he struggled to his feet, surveyed the battle once more, then limped away into the woods, wondering what the new era would be like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_What--_SLASH-_-did_--WHAM-_-she_--THWACK--_mean?!_ RRRIPP!

Himura...yes, Himura...was fighting with everything he had. Damn it, this battle was going end if he had to win it all himself. Haiyashii had died fighting this battle, and he would not let his efforts go to waste. He could still see his tunic amidst the bodies, far on the horizon.   
_  
SLASSSH! _Five men fell. Abruptly he realized he had just killed two of his own men as well as the Shinsengumi. 

He didn't care. 

The fighting would stop, and that was all he cared about now. He carved a pathway through countless men, Ishin and Shogunate alike, losing himself in the blood. 

Later he would find that he did not even recall exactly what happened during that time. But he would remember each of their faces for the rest of his life. 

Himura forced himself to keep slashing. Hours passed, soldiers fell, the hitokiri's strength was failing him. Men were getting some shots in on the manslayer before they fell, most not very serious. But as the battle wore on the accumulated injuries were taking their toll; at that moment Himura would have sold his soul just to be able to breathe easily. He pushed himself to the limit, killing countless numbers of men, taking all they had and would ever have, taking them from their loved ones--  
_  
No. NO! Stop it. Don't think!_  
_Just keep stabbing. Keep killing them. Keep going. This must end, this **must**--_

The hitokiri was at the end of his rope. How many? How many more?! 

Himura could feel himself slipping. He whirled to face the next enemy, panting...only to see a small group of men running for the trees at the far end of the clearing. 

The last of the Shinsengumi.

Himura turned quickly, searching for an enemy, any one that might be left... All he found were the slightly larger group of soldiers that were his side. 

One of the generals was left along with the others. He approached the manslayer carefully. "Himura? It's us. Alright? We've done it. We won. You need to come with us now." 

Himura stared blankly. "We...won?"

The man smiled. "Yes. This battle is finished." his expression turned grim. "However, we don't know how the others fared, They're going to send some men here to retrieve us and inform us of what happened." He reached a hand toward the manslayer, who was wavering on the verge of collapse. "Now come with us. You're injured."  
_  
Hunh?_ The hitokiri looked down at himself. 

His body was in tatters.  
_  
Well, who'da thought?_ he wondered weakly. _But...can't go yet. Got something to do first...  
_  
"I'll join you in a moment." He kept his voice falsely steady, sheathing his sword. "Wait here."

The men watched as Battousai walked away in the direction of the corpses. 

"Men, someone keep an eye on him," the general said quietly. "The manslayer's in worse shape than he thinks."

"Yes sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Himura knelt down next to the captain's still form. Tenderly he reached down and turned Haiyashii's face toward him. 

There was a gunshot wound on the side of his head.

"...I'm sorry. Please forgive me...for not being there when you needed me. I didn't want this to happen," he told him softly. "I'm so sorry."

He stayed there, head bowed for a long while. Then he spoke to him again.

"I was fighting for you out there. We won, do you hear? You don't have to worry. We won."

"Good. I was wondering what was going on. You can't see anything from this perspective."

Himura jumped. His head snapped back, eyes wide, yanking his hand away as though he'd touched something hot. "_You--you--_"

Haiyashii smiled and opened his eyes. "Hey kid. _Unh_--"

"H--how did--?!"

"The bullet grazed the side of my head," he explained. "Not enought to kill me, but the momentum and force of the shot knocked me out. I couldn't move, so I just stayed where I was."

Himura was at a loss. "You--you--" Haiyashii watched, grinning, while the hitokiri tried to form words. 

"--You idiot!! You scared me to death! I thought-- I thought you were--"

"It's alright, kid. Sorry if I scared you."

Himura wrapped the captain up in a bear hug. "You're--you're really alright--"

"_Gkh_...I will be once you let me breathe a little..." he choked.

"I'm--I'm sorry," Himura said softly. He let him go and sat down.

"Don't worry about it, kid. We won, didn't we?" The boy nodded. His head was down. Haiyashii pulled himself out from under the bodies. He glanced back at them and shivered. "I hope I never have to do that again," he muttered.

There was a sniffling noise from Himura's direction.

Haiyashii stared at him in alarm. He lifted his head. Tears were running down his cheeks. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. The captain waited patiently.

"...Mattaku...You...you baka!" he exploded finally. "Don't you ever scare me like that!"

Haiyashii smiled.

He stood and Himura followed likewise. "Ja, shall we go back to the men? And get you cleaned up, I might add. You look worse than me. Your clothes look like they're about to fall off!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look! Look, general!"

Himura turned in the direction of the lookout. Haiyashii and the others had been waiting for hours now, waiting to see what had become of Katsura. Now five soldiers came riding on white horses, accompanying--

"Katsura-san!"

The man smiled as he saw the approaching men. He waved. "Himura! Good, I was afraid you might have needed more men. I have news."

Katsura and the other men dismounted and went to join them in their makeshift camp. Once everyone was gathered the debriefing commenced.

"Alright, first of all, I want to apologize for deceiving you," he said slowly.

"Deceiving?" Haiyashii and Himura exchanged glances.

"What do you mean, Katsura-san?" Himura inquired calmly.

"The plan I gave you was, in fact, what I had concocted for the Shogunate years ago," Katsura began. "But that was not the real plan." He took a deep breath. 

"The three armies I sent, yours included were actually a distraction from the real event. The Shogunate assumed that this plan, one that they knew must be mine, was the one they had been warned of by their spy. The Shogunate has three known safehouses. But recently I had been informed by a very reliable source that the Shogunate leaders had another. This fourth safehouse was where the government leaders hid when they were desperate.   
"I made sure that they really believed the only armies I had dispatched were the three attacking the forts. Then I took the largest group of men and waited for them to arrive at the fourth safehouse, the only one left now that I had armies attacking the other three. We took them completely by surprise. All of the Shogunate leaders are now in our custody. Gentlemen...we have not only won this battle, we have won the war." 

Katsura met Himura's gaze. "The revolution is officially over."  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Oh come on. You didn't think I was going to leave it there did you?!

Well anyhow, this actually IS the last chapter. Thank you so much for staying with me through all of this, you guys!!

Please leave as many reviews as possible. Think of it as a going away present. Onegai? (Snffl)

Ja, I stirred things up a bit again. Enjoy!  
Screw the disclaimer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Chapter Eleven**

"What?"

"You heard me. We've won the revolution, gentlemen. It's finally over."

"It-it's done?"

"Really? You mean...we can go home now?!"

Katsura smiled at the man who'd spoken. "Yes. You may all go where you wish."

Cheers resounded over the treetops. Katsura watched amusedly as his men celebrated with hugs and triumphant laughter. But slowly they died down as one man stepped forward.

Himura approached the Katsura slowly, Haiyashii following behind him. His eyes were wide with disbelief, and his mouth was slightly open. He had the look of a man who had just been struck by lightning. 

"Ka...Katsura-san," he managed. "It...it's really...?"

He smiled at the boy knowingly. "Yes, Himura. You're free. You have done your duty. You have led the people of Japan into a new era, the dream that you joined our side to make into reality. You may leave now, if you wish."

The manslayer fell to his knees. 

Haiyashii placed a hand on his shoulder quickly."Careful, kid. You okay?"

"I...I..." He was staring at nothing, eyes facing the ground. The manslayer was going into shock.

The other soldiers exchanged glances with one another. Battousai was no longer needed. Did he want to stop being a hitokiri now that everything was over? What did life have to offer a man whose only skills were in battle?

A smile suddenly spread across the boy's face. He was absolutely glowing. 

Himura gazed up at Katsura. "Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything."

"I was glad I could know an individual such as yourself, Himura. You've taught me many things. I thank you for all you've given me," he told him. 

"Goodbye. I hope someday I will see you again."

Himura smiled broadened. He shook his head slowly, back and forth.   
"You won't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at headquarters, Haiyashii was packing what he had. The captain was sporting a red bandanna to cover the bandages wrapping his forehead, and in a few minutes he would check on Himura. The boy was packing his belongings as well, saying goodbye to the surroundings he'd known for so long. He'd looked almost sad as he'd headed for his room.

The two of them had agreed to leave and explore Japan together, as they'd discussed. Himura had been bandaged up, and they would start traveling today. Haiyashii checked one last thing, then decided to head over to Himura's quarters.

He pushed the sliding door aside. "Kid, you ready to--" _What...? _

The room was empty.

His eyes swept briefly over the scene. Clothes packed, bag ready, futon rolled up, cloak gone, hat gone--  
Wait. The closet.

He ripped open the door. There lay his cloak and hat.

No sword.  
_  
Oh God.   
He wouldn't. He wouldn't DARE--  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind swept briefly and lazily in frequent bursts across the field. The sun was laying low on the horizon, gleaming red. He could see a grove of trees in the distance.

So this was the new dawn. The new age.

Time to fulfill his second promise. The promise that had lain on his lips and in his heart each and every time he had slain another. The words that were engraved on his heart.  
_  
After I have freed these people and given them what I have sworn to achieve, I will avenge you._

Himura unsheathed his sword. He placed the saya on its side next to where he knelt in the middle of the field. The swaying grass brushed across him, the sweet scent of flowers tickling his nose. The wind was cool and calm at his back.

He could not think of a better time or place to die.  
_  
Tomoe...beloved...I will see you soon.   
_  
He raised the sword in both hands...

...and sent it hurtling down into his chest.  
_  
FLASH!_

White. He smelled her scent again, that wonderful fragrance. He could faintly feel the blade in his flesh, blossoming from his back, tearing through his heart. It didn't matter now, though. He was freed from the pain. His breathing stopped.

There! There she was.  
_  
Oh beloved, I have waited so long...  
_  
She smiled. "I know. I have missed you too, koishii. But I belong here now."  
_  
So do I.  
_  
"Are you sure?"__

...I...  
  
"Beloved, it is not your time. I know how you hurt, I know how you feel, but do you really want this to happen? You cannot possibly know what trials, what joys await you! What friends you shall make, what family you shall gain and never lose! And I will always be watching over you."  
_  
Tomoe...  
_  
"I will not see you again, beloved. You will learn why it has to be this way. In time, you will learn. Goodbye...

...my love."_  
**  
HIMURA!!**  
FLASH!_

"**_Himura!_** Himura, kid, talk to me. Hey. HEY! Oh God, shimatta, _shimatta--_"

There was blood everywhere. He awoke to the sound of Haiyashii's frantic cries. He was shaking him. "Kid?! Kid, come on, don't do this, please don't do this, not now!"

"_Guh...h...Haiyashii...?_"

"Oh thank God. Kid, can you hear me?...What the hell did you think you were doing?!" The captain was half extremely furious, half extremely relieved. He yanked the sword out of the hitokiri's...side? 

"_Wh...what--?_" 

"You tried to kill yourself. Lucky it only hit muscle. Himura, it's not worth it!"

"..._I promised_--"

"HIMURA!" The boy fell silent. "She died protecting you! Don't you think that if she would die to save you that there was something left for you to do?! Something left for you to _live for_?! If you kill yourself now the only thing you would do is make Tomoe's death completely meaningless. Are you going to do what she died to prevent?!"

"...I..." Himura stared at him, tears forming in his eyes. He was right.  
_  
Tomoe died saving me. I can't die, not now. I have to live as long and as fully as I can. I have to make her death for a good cause; I can't just let her die for nothing!_

He looked down at the sword he been holding. He looked down at the blood on his hand. He had almost...

The boy couldn't take anymore. He broke down crying into the sleeve of Haiyashii's gi. 

"I...I didn't...I can't..."

"Shh, just relax, kid," he told him soothingly. "You don't have to kill anyone anymore, never again. You can be free to live and make up for the deaths."

"But it hurts...it hurts so badly...I can still see all of their faces,_ all_ of them..."

"Well. Then that can be part of your repentance. To live your life with that weight on your shoulders, and to continue helping others to live. You've already started doing that. Look." He pointed to a banner in the distance.   
"Soon that flag will be flying all over Japan."

The two stayed silent for awhile. Himura spoke again.

"I would still like you to travel with me...I have a long way to go."

Haiyashii smiled.   
Yes. He had _quite_ a long way to go. 

The captain gave Himura a squeeze, then gathered him up in his arms. He promised he wouldn't let go of him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years Later  
at Kamiya Dojo

_What once was rended   
Has now been mended  
And life goes on as before._

What once was rended   
Has now been mended  
And love finds its way once more.  
  
~~~~~  
"You little brat! Get back here!"

"Yeah right, you drunk loser!"

"_Grrr _YAHIKO-**CHAN! **Wait 'till I get my hands on you--"  
Yahiko ducked just in time to avoid a punch from behind. 

"Ba'rou! Watch it Sanosuke!"

Kaoru watched as Sano chased her apprentice around the dojo yard.   
_  
Those two, I swear.  
_  
"Oi! Knock it off, both of you, or I'll cook tonight! I really will!" she called. 

"Kenshin'll be glad to cancel our table at the Akabeko tonight!"

"Ora ora, Jou-chan," Sano grinned, pulling Yahiko back by his collar as he thrashed angrily, trying to get a shot in. "It's the kid's two week anniversary; I don't think either of you are going to cancel out on that."

"Yeah, speaking of which," Yahiko said suddenly, desisting from trying to hit Sano in the face. "What are you gonna name him? He is two weeks old, you know."

"Sou da na," Sano agreed. "What are you gonna name the Kodomo-chan?"

"Hm, I really don't know," Kaoru said thoughtfully. "Well, I'll just have to talk it over with Kenshin. I never thought about it 'till now. Ja, maybe I'll go find him now. You two, don't kill each other 'till I get back," she ordered, giving them a meaningful look.

Sano gave Yahiko an evil grin. 

He gulped.

Kaoru shook her head with a sigh._ Those two bakas...  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat on the large, flat rock that laid next to the river, holding his son in his arms. The little one had fallen asleep some time ago. Now he lay peacefully in his lap.

He smiled at the little boy. Lately he had been in the habit of having mental conversations with his young son. He talked to him often, whenever they were alone to spends some quality time together.

Kenshin was glad all that pregnancy stuff was over. He'd never been so nervous and shaken up in his entire life. 

Well, maybe on their wedding night, but...

He shook his head briefly to clear his mind of such things. But even the small movement caused the little one to wake up. He yawned and stared up at his father with big, sweet eyes. Kenshin smiled at him, making him laugh that adorable baby laugh and his face crinkle up into a smile._  
_  
Kenshin felt so happy seeing him smile. He told him about how the little one made him feel.__

Everything will be different for you, you know. I'll give you everything I couldn't have as a child and more. Everything. That little smile you get, as if you know something I don't, so playful. 

When you're older, I'll teach you. There's so many things...You can learn how to cook; maybe we'll give your mother lessons, eh? The very thought made his grin widen. He chuckled.

"Kenshin? Doko ka?"

Oop. Speak of the angel.

"Kenshin, there you are," Kaoru said, relieved. She was wearing her special kimono with the white obi. The aqua blue one he had given her on their wedding day. He just couldn't stop smiling now. She looked so beautiful.

Kaoru took a seat next to him on the stone. She looked at her little boy, smiling away like that and laughing. "What are you laughing about, little man?" Kaoru asked sweetly, leaning toward him. "Are you being naughty?" 

Just those four words sent him into another round of baby giggles. Soon Kaoru and Kenshin were laughing too.

"What did your father feed you that you could be this happy? Did you give him sugar or something, daddy?" Kaoru said jokingly.

"Well, I tried to, but he seems to only like milk," Kenshin said innocently.

"Oh, you." Kaoru tapped him lightly on the noggin. "Jaa, if he's hungry give him to me."

Kenshin watched as Kaoru checked to make sure no one was around, then undid her kimono to nurse the young one. She smiled at him softly as he fed.

"Sa, Kenshin, apparently we have a small problem," she told him. "This boy needs a name. It _has_ been two weeks now. What do you suppose we could name him?"

"Actually..." Kaoru looked at him in surprise. 

"Have you already chosen one?"

"Well, lately I was talking with him...You know what I mean," he said at the look Kaoru was giving him. "And I kept thinking about someone else who was very...important to me. I used to tell him everything too. I guess he was sort of like a surrogate father to me."

Kaoru looked startled. "Kenshin, why didn't you say anything? If there was someone that important to you we could have invited him to the wedding. If he's like your _father_--"

"I'm afraid I couldn't find him, that I could not. I have not seen him for years; I have no idea where he might be now."

"And what do you want to name him?"

"His name is..." He whispered into her ear. 

She nodded."That name is perfect for him, Kenshin. We'll call him that."

He smiled. "Ja, let's not tell anyone 'till tonight, hai?"

"Certainly. Won't they be surprised," she grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night the Akabeko was bustling and busy. Tonight they were extremely busy, because most of their guests were the Kenshin-gumi. Kenshin was having a heck of a time trying to get their attention, especially now that Sano had broken out the sake. 

Apparently Misao was angry at him for saying something about her and Aoshi, and was busily throwing whatever projectiles she could find in the direction of his head. Yahiko was once again taking extreme liberties with the sake and was hitting himself in the face trying to get his vision to quit fuzzing up. Megumi was shouting at Sanosuke for provoking the weasel and telling him to drop his sake bottle, which he promptly refused to do, and Tae was wringing her hands in exasperation as Tsubame watched the crowd fearfully and rather embarrassedly. 

At this point Sanosuke had dropped the sake and his playfulness with Misao and was about to get involved in a rather large brawl with Cho, who had also been invited, and the two were heatedly exchanging insults.

"Jaa, Houki -Atama, what the HELL did you just say?!"

"You heard me, TORI-Atama! And if you call me that one more time, _so help me--_"

"_TEME_--"

"Koraa, Sano! Stop messing around!" Yahiko said angrily. "You're scaring Tsubame! And you'll wake the baby!"

Suddenly the little boy yawned, stirring in his sleep.

Everyone froze.

The baby blinked at them, then smiled and settled himself down in his mother's arms again, nodding off almost instantly.

Almost immediately the noise started again.

Kenshin looked helplessly at Kaoru. 

"**OI!!! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT KENSHIN HAS TO SAY!!!**" she exploded. Then in extreme contrast she looked down serenely at her sleeping baby boy.

Crickets were heard chirping outside.

Kenshin sighed. "Saa, now then, I have an announcement to make. First of all, thank you, all of you, for coming tonight. As you know, it is our son's two week anniversary, and we had not yet given him a name."

"That's right," Sano called. "C'mon Kenshin, what did you name the baby?"

"Yes Ken-san, what will you call him?"

He grinned embarrassedly. "Well, Kaoru was generous enough to allow me to pick the name. There was someone who was very dear to me during the Bakumatsu, and not only was he the one who accompanied me for a good many years and saved my life two separate times, he was--"

"--the stupidest being on the face of the planet for not being able to show up for your wedding," said a voice from the doorway.

Kenshin stopped in midsentence.

He turned around carefully, facing the entrance to see...

"...Haiyashii?"

The older man smiled warmly at his friend. He was still wearing a red tunic, only now it was accompanied with an off-white cloak and metal walking stick. His hair was salt and pepper, and his ever-present beard was greying as well. 

But he still wore that same knowing smile that had made Kenshin trust him so completely all those years ago. 

Kaoru watched attentively as this new man approached her husband. She studied his features carefully, and slowly but surely, by that smile and by the look on Kenshin's face, she knew that this must be the one.

"Ja, konbanwa. Himura-kun."

He couldn't believe it. "It's...is...is it really you?!" The captain nodded.

Kenshin stayed frozen for a few seconds.   
Then with a laugh he leapt up and wrapped both arms around the man as tight as he could, Haiyashii returning the hug with equal fervor and strength. 

Haiyashii clapped him on the back, then grasped him by both elbows.

"Oi, who is this guy?" Sano whispered to Yahiko.

"Ya got me. I think this is the guy he was talkin' about," he whispered back.

"Saa, Haiyashii, these are my friends, Aoshi, Misao-dono, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi-dono, Tae, Tsubame, and Cho," he said, going down the line. He bowed politely to each of them.

"And this is my wife. Kaoru." She nodded to him, smiling broadly. He bowed, returning her smile. He raised an eyebrow at Kenshin.

"She's very beautiful, Himura-kun. You're very lucky."

"You should see her with a bokken," he told him with a grin. 

"Just don't ask her to cook!" someone yelled. She gave them the evil eye, then laughed.

"It's a honor to meet you, Haiyashii-san," Kaoru told him. She looked at her husband.

He nodded at her. "Haiyashii, I would like you to meet someone very important." He took the baby from Kaoru, cradling him gently. He looked up at the captain. "This is my son."

"Oh, Himura! Congratulations!" Haiyashii marveled. Kenshin handed the little one to him. 

"He's so adorable. Himura, he's a little you!" he said, taking him carefully. 

"Does he have a name?" The baby stared up at him and grinned his baby grin with big lavender eyes.

Kenshin smiled. "His name is Kenji."

Haiyashii stared at him. "You..." He looked down at the boy. 

"...You named him for me...?" Kenshin nodded.

"I named him after the only father I ever knew."

Tears were welling in the captain's eyes. "...Thank you so much, Himura-kun. This...is the biggest honor I have ever..."

"You saved his life," Himura said solemnly. "If you hadn't saved that first time and stopped me from killing myself, given me a reason to live..."

Sano and the others exchanged glances.

"Well, as you know, if I wasn't here, he wouldn't be either," he finished sheepishly.

"Neither would we," Yahiko yelled.

"That's absolutely right," Aoshi agreed.

"Yes, definitely.

"Yeah! He's right!" Everyone made their affirmation of Yahiko's vehement statement.

Haiyashii smiled, his eyes bright with tears. "So Himura, you found out   
what she meant?"

Kenshin smiled at his friends, his heart so full he felt it would burst.  
"Yes. I did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
EMMY-CHAN DON'T WANNA GO!!!

This, unfortunately, is the last chapter for this fic.

HOWEVER...yes, HOWEVER...I can write a sequel sometime if you want, because, of course, I made Haiyashii travel with Kenshin for awhile and I never really explained his past.

First of all, I would like to give my extreme thanks to Colleen, Calger459, Jason M. Lee, Moonstruck Em, Hineko, and saimesemewling, LinaNverse, Clarus, me myself & i, Reiken, Megan-chan, Jessi-chan, Krystal-chan, and all the other wonderful people who reviewed me, and also to Hitokiri Gentatsu for giving me my first review!

Extreme thanks to Calger-sama for being my bestest friend and e-mailing me so often. (_SNNFL_)

Jaa, all you Japanese illiterates: I will make a Japanese Glossary sometime. Unfortunately that'll be the only reason it'll appear at the front of RK ever again... (_sniff sniff_) 


	12. Translations

Translations for Japanese in "Rended"****

oi - hey  
**sake** - a japanese alcoholic beverage, rice wine  
**baka** - idiot, fool, stupid person, although just a tad more rude  
**Aizu** - a rogue group of Ishin Shishi, traitors (Right? Well, basically)  
**Taicho** - captain  
**gi** - a fighter's or sword practitioner's shirt  
**katana** - japanese swords (duh)  
**nanchaku **- nunchucks  
**Shogunate** - the early government; in this case, the Tokugawa regime  
**Kyoto **- the old capital city of Japan  
**Ishin Shishi** - the Imperialists, the men trying to overthrow the government  
**daisho **- literally translated compensation; in this case, weapons  
**samurai** -.....I don't really have to translate this, do I?  
**Kenshin no baka **- something like, "Kenshin, you idiot!"  
**kami** - the gods, used here as,"Oh Gods!"  
**shimatta** - damn it, shit; basically an expletive (Did I spell this right?)  
**daijoubu** - It's alright, (he's, she's) I'm alright; "Daijoubu?" - "Are you alright?" "Is this alright?"  
**hitokiri - **manslayer  
**the Bakumatsu** - the revolution, the war going on now right then between the Ishin Shishi and the Shogunate (Oh, and yes I made up the ending. I have no idea how or when the war actually ended. I've heard billions of opinions, so I just decided to make up my own.)  
**koishii** - beloved, my love; the name for someone dear to you, like a lover  
**satsujin** - killer, murderer  
**wakizashi** - short sword  
**ken **- sword  
**aishiteru - **I love you  
**anata** - you; usually used by husbands and wives referring to each other  
**matte** - wait "Wait!"**  
chotto matte kudasai **- wait a little "Please wait a little!"**  
onegai **- please; here portrayed as in begging  
**sensei** - teacher, doctor  
**tatami - **rice straw mat  
**mattaku** - sheesh, oh boy, oh brother  
**tou-san** - dad, father  
**-sama **- something like Lord Taichou; a show of high respect for someone: Calger-sama, Eboshi-sama, Kami-sama, etc.  
**doomo arigatou** - thank you very much  
**minna (-san) - **everyone  
**gomen kudasai** - literally translated, "give me forgiveness"; what you say to announce your arrival at someone's home; in this case, the inn  
**irasshaimase** - welcome  
**douzo** - please, right this way; a word of invitation, like for someone to take a seat, or have some tea or food  
**eeto **- um, er  
**sumimasen** - sorry, excuse me, forgive me  
**(douzo) yoroshiku** - short version of 'nice to meet you'   
**aa** - hmm or yes, mostly used with men  
**desu - **the verb 'to be'; used here to say "I am Haiyashii"  
**iie **- no  
**gomen nasai** - forgive me  
**ki **- spirit, a fighter's spirit  
**-chan** - little ____, a title used with little children, especially girls; in this case trying to make Kenshin seem little  
**Noh** - a type of theatre/acting that nobles and rich people watched  
**jaa** - well; anyway  
**yakusoku** - a promise  
**da **- a short version of desu, normally used with men, author's notes sentence "yakusoku da!" - "It's a promise!"  
**che** - shit; expletive  
**ahou (ga)** - moron**  
sumimasen, kedo...**- sorry, but...(in this case, "sorry but I don't have one")  
**kuso **- shit, damn; (yet another expletive)  
**demo** - but  
**hai** - yes  
**tada ima **- literally translated "it's normal/usual now"; "I'm home"  
**okaeri nasai** - welcome back/home  
**maa maa - **well, well; oh brother, sheesh**  
itadakimasu** - a little phrase one is supposed to say before one eats a meal  
**nani** - what  
**ii da ne? - **that's good, isn't it?  
**ii** - good  
**ne** - eh? Hm? Isn't it?  
**kenjitsu **- the way of the sword  
**noren **- the curtains at the front of a restaraunt, used as a door or sign  
**yare yare **- sheesh, oh well, oh brother  
**nee-chan** - the endearing term for an older sister  
**urusei** - shut up  
**kisama** - bastard  
**Aku soku zan** - It's a thing of Saitoh's, but I don't really know what it means. (I know aku means an evil or a wrong, but I'm utterly clueless as to the rest. If someone could tell me what the whole deal is with that, or at least what it means, I'd be quite happy.)  
**yarou** - bastard  
**barou **- you idiot/bastard  
**ora ora** - hey now; hey hey (different meaning than this when Sano uses it in a fist fight though)  
**sou **- right  
**na - **like a men's version of ne, only more forceful  
**kodomo - **child  
**doko -** where  
**ka** - particle that turns a sentence into a question**-  
gumi - **group  
**Houki-Atama** - "Broom Head"; Sano's insulting name for Cho  
**Tori-Atama** - "Chicken Head"; Cho's and a lot of other people's insulting name for Sano  
**temee** - something like "Why you--" or "Why you little--" only a bit more insulting  
**korraa** -HEY! (A bit ruder though)  
**saa** - well, well then  
**konbanwa **- good evening  
**-kun **- used with the names of boys under twenty  
**-dono **- an honorific term one step above -san  
**bokken** - a wooden (practice) sword  
*

Saa, I won't be able to have any more chapters for this story, soooo...  
Good bye!

But hey, you never know when a sequel might pop up, ne? 


End file.
